


Все мы — жертвы геройства.

by olyamyod



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olyamyod/pseuds/olyamyod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пять внезапных смертей за месяц. Причина, по которой Мистерион вновь ходит ночью по улицам города. Одна деталь – и все убеждают себя в том, что знают правду, но всё не так просто. Главное не забывать, кто есть кто, и всегда помнить: люди не убивают тех, кого любят.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Неназванный герой.

**Все мы – жертвы геройства.**

**Кенни (POV)**

_3 февраля 2014 года._

Ты убил меня.

Я прекрасно помню это. Дуло пистолета в миллиметрах от грудной клетки, медленно, с фальшивой уверенностью скользит по направлению к месту, где можно почувствовать сердце - его биение - кончиками пальцев. Почти касается. И даже сквозь одежду чувствуется холод.

Тогда вообще было как-то прохладно, правда?

Именно ты нажал на курок. Оглушающий выстрел - и полная тишина после него. Один-единственный момент казалось даже, что это тишина убила меня, а не пуля. Миг, пролетевший в сознании до его полного заката. Странная мысль при погружении в ничто.

* * *

 

_27 декабря 2013 года._

Я подошёл к остановке, где меня уже ждали три несменяемых друга. Почти в каждом моём движении была эта немножко наигранная беспечность, с помощью которой я пытался скрыть усталость после бессонной ночи. Мне всегда казалось, что они видят эту мою ложь. Точнее я боялся, что они все видят меня насквозь, но чаще всего всё же надеялся, что это просто паранойя, и они ничего не замечают или не хотят замечать. В любом случае, какие-то детали всегда меня немножко выдавали. Например, синяки под глазами. К сожалению, это не то, что я мог бы скрыть, не залезая при этом в косметичку сестры, а до такого я ещё не дошёл и не хочу доходить. Да и я, честно говоря, сомневаюсь, что у Карен нашёлся бы тональный крем и тому подобная ерунда. В любом случае, это всё ей и не нужно. Так о чём это я?

Да, ночи порой бывали слишком долгими и насыщенными, и не в том смысле, в каком мне хотелось бы. Мистерион был нужен городу, как бы глупо эта фраза ни звучала. И я просто продолжал быть им. Ходил и геройствовал, как последний идиот, который, видимо, никак не мог вырасти. Приглядывал за всеми, жертвуя сном и рациональностью.

Однако несмотря на то, что каждое утро после очередной вылазки я чувствовал дикую усталость, я оставался в относительно хорошем настроении, по крайней мере, пока не думал обо всей той грязи нашего города, с которой пытался бороться по ночам, наивно веря, что её станет меньше.

– Привет, Кенни, – почти синхронно поздоровались Кайл и Стэн. Они оба приветственно улыбнулись мне. Улыбка Кайла казалась немного неловкой, словно ему очень хотелось спросить о чём-то, но он не знал, как. Небось опять думал о том, почему я выгляжу таким уставшим. Но не спрашивал, за что я был ему благодарен. Впрочем, он всё равно сделает это рано или поздно, но как-нибудь тихо и не привлекая внимания. Ох уж этот Кайл, проницательный и всегда готовый позаботиться о ком-либо. Думаю, я знаю, от кого ему досталась такая черта характера.

– Привет, педик, – самодовольно ухмыляясь, бросил Картман. Я лишь довольно усмехнулся в ответ. Всегда рад его приветствиям, уж очень забавно слышать нечто подобное, особенно по утрам. Особенно если это правда. По-моему, это смешно, поднимает настроение. К тому же, если вспомнить о его весьма странном видении мира, становится ещё смешнее, - парень, который когда-то готов был хоть до края света дойти ради того, чтобы его яйца пососал другой парень, и это лишь одна история из множества подобных. И это он говорит о «педиках». Обязательно подколол бы его, не будь мне так лень.

– Вы видели сегодняшнюю газету? – Задумчиво спросил Кайл, смотря на дорогу перед собой.

– Кто-то ещё читает газеты? – Насмешливый тон и вечная ухмылка Картмана как всегда становятся первым ответом. И как так получается, что он успевает сказать что-нибудь такое, даже не думая, до того, как кто-то ещё откроет рот? – Или вам, евреям, стало жаль тратить деньги на интернет и телевидение?

– Заткнись, Картман. – Зло прошипел Кайл. Он смотрел сощуренными глазами на Эрика, видимо, надеясь, что до того дойдёт смысл его фразы. – Некоторые умные люди по-прежнему читают газеты.

– Педик. – Картман обошёлся кратким ответом. Кайл немного покраснел от раздражения, я же не смог сдержать смешок.

– Да у тебя все педики! – изрёк Брофловски, наконец-то отворачиваясь от ухмыляющегося жиртреста.

– Я ещё не решил, кто из вас больший педик – ты или Кенни. – Будничным тоном сказал Картман.

Я уже было рассмеялся, но умолк почти сразу же после того, как Кайл резко посмотрел на меня со злостью и упрёком. Моя невинная улыбка и руки, поднятые в примирительном жесте – и его взгляд смягчился.

– Так что такого было в той газете? – Лениво протянул молчавший до этого Стэн. По выражению его лица было понятно, что вся эта ситуация его позабавила, хотя подобный спектакль он мог наблюдать каждый день.

– А, да, – Кайл выпрямился и вновь задумчиво уставился на дорогу, – мать того парня, которого нашли три дня назад, устроила скандал. Заметил эту статью, когда отец её читал. Она почти попала на первую страницу. И не удивительно. Эта женщина обвиняет полицию в том, что никто ничего не делает, такую шумиху развела. Сказала, что это они виноваты во всём. Думаю, я даже не особо удивлён такой реакции, однако вы бы только почитали, что она там наговорила журналистам.

– Что это она так? – Спросил Стэн, явно заинтересовавшийся. Эрик также вопросительно взглянул на парня в дурацкой зелёной шапке, который оторвал взгляд от дороги и спокойно смотрел на них. Я даже не шевельнулся, разглядывая собственные ботинки.

– А вы не слышали? Дело закрыли.

Я напрягся. Быстро они. Опять. Прошло только три дня, а дело уже закрыли.

Если раньше я был не уверен, то теперь это дело официально добавляется к тому, что я пытаюсь расследовать вот уже… две недели? Я даже точно сказать не могу. Причина моих недосыпов, причина, по которой Мистерион вновь ходит всю ночь по улицам города, и это уже не как в те времена, когда я просто выбирался иногда ночью из дома и мог предотвратить какое-нибудь мелкое преступление, нет, это уже дело покрупнее. И я не могу сказать, что мне это нравится.

* * *

 

Пять внезапных смертей за месяц. Расследования по всем пяти делам резко прекращаются. Причины всегда остаются неопределёнными. Отсутствие достаточного количества улик или происходит просто тихое закрытие дела. Все словно отмахиваются. Но отмахиваются со страхом в глазах. Я видел это. Никто не обратил внимания, хотя даже для нашего тихого горного городка череда подобных смертей должна быть чем-то шокирующим. Однако одна деталь – и все хватаются за неё, как за соломинку, и убеждают себя в том, что они знают правду, знают виновного во всех смертях. Убеждают себя в том, что они в безопасности и могут спокойно спать по ночам. В то время как я уверен, что это не так. И я не прекращу действовать, пока не добьюсь того, чтобы вся эта их безопасность была правдой.

Наверное, это странно – то, что я бегаю по городу, вырядившись как супергерой, и пытаюсь по-настоящему его спасать. Мне должно быть всё равно, но как-то так получается, что меня до сих пор заботит всё происходящее вокруг. Да, этот образ борющегося во имя справедливости героя вряд ли вяжется с тем, который люди привыкли видеть – извращенец с тонной пошлых шуток, глуповатой (но чертовски очаровательной, прошу заметить) улыбкой, безрассудный, курящий травку, да ещё и встречающийся с отмороженным ублюдком (спасибо Картману за такое замечательное описание) Крэйгом Такером. И список всех моих деяний, за которые я вряд ли попаду в рай, когда окончательно умру, может продолжаться и продолжаться. Тот ещё раздолбай, если кратко. Однако люди могут говорить, что хотят, мне всё равно. Думаю, то, что они довольствуются одним моим образом, даже лучше. Меньше проблем. Пусть радуются Мистериону, не примешивая к нему привычного Кенни. Однако пора бы мне уже перейти к не менее важному, чем я сам, делу.

Пять смертей. Все убиты. Кто-то явно, кто-то не очень, однако с самого начала все догадки высказывались тихо. Хорошо, что полицейские всё записывают. Так же хорошо, как и тот факт, что дверь в архив у них, мягко говоря, выглядит ненадёжной. Как и женщина, которая за этим архивом как бы присматривает. Она так отлично выполняет свою работу, что, видимо, научилась видеть сквозь закрытые веки и отгонять всех во сне. Впрочем, не думаю, что она сильно противилась бы тому, чтобы не раз сотрудничавший с полицией Мистерион посмотрел пару дел, но я всё равно предпочёл вести себя потише.

Я смог просмотреть все эти дела. Конечно, мне нужно будет вернуться и сделать это ещё раз, но уже тогда, когда у самого меня будет чуть больше информации. А сейчас самое полезное из того, что я знаю, это то, что знают все. Их соломинка. То, что объединяло всех жертв. Наркотики. Банально, не правда ли? Подумаешь, какие-то там пять наркоманов, ранняя смерть подобным людям предсказана обществом, однако мне кажется немного странным тот факт, что при этом все они были посетителями одного местного клуба. Обычный ночной клуб, больше напоминающий простой бар, славящийся в Южном Парке своей атмосферой и количеством увеселительных мероприятий. Все пятеро убитых посещали его больше одного раза, причём примерно в один и тот же период времени, хотя две жертвы жили в Денвере, где можно было бы найти место, мягко говоря, получше.

Прямо как в дешёвых детективах. Везде есть точка соприкосновения и там обязательно происходит что-то непонятное, только главным героем обычно делают смелого полицейского, а не мальчишку, заканчивающего школу. А этой самой точкой является какой-нибудь элитный клуб, закрытый для простолюдинов. Казалось бы, у нас всё должно быть попроще, но я чувствую, что по скорости и уровню тупости не уступаю этому самому «смелому полицейскому».

Думаю, я всё-таки недооцениваю полицейских. В конце концов, записи некоторых из них оказались весьма полезными.

В деле каждой жертвы есть несколько версий, дополняемых пометками о мелких недочётах, несостыковках. Даже немного удивительно, что все эти записи сохранили, полиция не особо любит оставлять что-то, что хотя бы немного намекает на неточность окончательной версии или отдаёт сомнением в правильности их работы. Но они всё-таки их сохранили. Однако все дела закрыли, умолчав подробности. Их сложили в аккуратные папки и заперли в архиве, надеясь, что вскоре они покроются пылью, зрительно слившись с прочими делами. Но я не мог позволить себе сделать также – закрыть и забыть. Это всё произошло слишком близко ко мне и всем, кого я знаю.

Да и что-то мне подсказывает, что между ними есть связь. Я чувствую её. Такая лёгкая, почти незаметная. И пока что мне просто не хватает информации, чтобы её нащупать. Но я найду её. Обязательно.


	2. Дело №1.

Дело первое. Дженни Майерс. Двадцать два года, студентка, начинающая журналистка, явно желавшая вырваться за пределы этой дыры под названием Южный Парк, чтобы сделать карьеру в каком-нибудь городе по типу Нью-Йорка. Последнее сразу становится очевидным при одном взгляде на её комнату. Яркие розовые обои, увешанные разнообразными фотографиями, множество журналов и книг, многие из которых - пособия для начинающих журналистов и прочая учебная муть; раскиданные повсюду (но всё же в каком-то своеобразном порядке) вырезки из тех же журналов с видами большого города и статьями. У неё даже целый альбом с ними был. Замечательная вещь. Заменяет эту доску желаний или как там её называют и позволяет многое узнать. Эта деталь меня в каком-то смысле приободрила. Сложно чувствовать оживление, находясь в комнате мёртвой девушки, почти ровесницы, копаясь в её вещах, хоть и пытаясь при этом поменьше орудовать руками и побольше - взглядом. Но всё-таки мне стало немного легче, когда я смог найти несколько вещей, которые мне хотя бы как-то рассказывали историю этой девушки, говорили о её чувствах, желаниях, планах. Словно знакомство с призраком. Эта мысль заставила меня вздрогнуть и одновременно мрачно ухмыльнуться.

Дженни Майерс была найдена мёртвой неподалёку от своего дома третьего декабря около пяти часов утра. Она лежала на тротуаре лицом вниз, вытянув одну руку вперёд. Никаких признаков насильственной смерти, разве что относительно старый след от укола на руке. Ударение на слово «старый». Обстоятельство, проскользнувшее мимо ушей большинства заинтересованных жителей по типу Шейлы Брофловски. Да и кто знает, был ли связан этот укол с наркотиками. Не считая этого следа, руки Дженни были чистыми, без каких-либо меток. Редкость для наркомана, который принимает внутривенно. Тем не менее, результаты вскрытия чётко обозначили причину смерти: передозировка. Те же результаты буквально кричали об убийственной дозе героина, которую приняла жертва. И тут копы закрыли дело, не выясняя иных подробностей. Всё свалили на безрассудность молодёжи. И никто не возмутился. Кроме, разве что, родителей Дженни. И я с ними согласился. Девушка с комнатой, полной ярких вещей, которые так и кричат о бурлящей жизни и планах на будущее, со всеми этими фотографиями и прочей сентиментальной ерундой, - и героин? Серьёзно? Я бы поверил в историю о лёгких наркотиках, весёлых экспериментах или о том, что она, возможно, и начала спускаться по этой скользкой лесенке, в конце которой её, как и прочих «весельчаков-мечтателей», поджидала пустота, но не в эту версию про конченную наркоманку с героином. И ведь видно, что девочка не глупая, решила бы поэкспериментировать, сразу к героину не притронулась бы. Но у нас труп, ноль свидетелей и целая ночь, во время которой что-то случилось с Дженни Майерс, из-за чего она так закончила.

Её история лентой сухих фактов оставалась в моей голове, но никак не хотела проясняться. Девушка, ночь, снег, дорога домой и смерть. И ведь она почти дошла. Ещё пара минут, и Дженни оказалась бы дома.

* * *

 

_27 декабря 2013 года._

Крэйг опять спросил меня, какого чёрта я не спал всю ночь. Он всё видит. Всегда замечает детали, даже если пытаешься от всего отмахнуться и сделать вид, что это всё пустяки. Помню, один раз я сказал ему, что всю ночь смотрел порно. Звучит вполне в моём стиле. До сих пор помню, как он тогда нахмурился и недовольно посмотрел на меня в ответ. Я бы даже сказал строго. Крэйг не очень любит шутки в такие моменты. Чёрт, да он вообще не любитель моих пошлых шуток, особенно если они, по его мнению, не к месту. В иных случаях он даже может посмеяться немного. А тогда… думаю, со стороны я был похож на смущённую овцу, с интересом рассматривавшую почти незаметные трещинки в покрытии пола школьного автобуса. Да, только с овцой и сравнить можно.

Сегодня я просто как-то неловко посмеялся и почти всю дорогу мы молчали. Я подсел вплотную к нему и, откинувшись на спинку сиденья и чуть съехав вниз, закрыл глаза, надеясь хоть немного подремать, пока есть время. Хотя вряд ли я не буду делать то же самое на уроке. На звание лучшего ученика я всё равно не претендую.

– Останешься сегодня у меня? – Тихо спросил Крэйг, когда мы уже подъезжали к школе. Он продолжал смотреть в окно, хотя всё же немного повернул голову в мою сторону.

Я лениво открыл один глаз и покосился на него, не сдержав довольной улыбки, в которой словно автоматически растянулись мои губы. В немного похотливой такой улыбке, стоит заметить.

– Конечно, – протянул я довольным под стать выражению лица голосом. Ему и спрашивать не надо было. Мне собственный ответ казался мне очевидным.

Он еле заметно кивнул, после чего повернулся ко мне и окинул оценивающим взглядом. Я игриво поднял брови пару раз, на что он лишь закатил глаза, но тем не менее усмехнулся. Я знаю, ему это всё нравится. После обмена этакими хитрыми улыбками мы неторопливо вышли из автобуса с явным отсутствием желания поскорее зайти в школу, несмотря на жуткий холод.

– Педики. – Пробормотал Картман, ждавший вместе со всеми на улице.

С совершенно спокойным выражением лица Крэйг продемонстрировал Эрику свой средний палец, тогда как я в очередной раз просто усмехнулся.

Почти каждый день вдруг наступает такой момент, когда Картман решает в очередной раз напомнить нам, что мы «педики, голубки, пидоры». Или Кайлу. И каждый раз Крэйг лишь показывает ему фак, а я усмехаюсь и пожимаю плечами. Это уже стало чем-то настолько привычным, что я мог бы даже назвать это чем-то уютным. Неким символом, который показывает, что это самый нормальный день, когда ничто не предвещает ничего плохого. Как своеобразный ритуал.

* * *

 

_3 декабря 2013 года._

– Это всё, что мы знаем на данный момент.

– То есть, вы думаете, что это несчастный случай?

– Возможно.

–…И на этом мы заканчиваем наш выпуск новостей и желаем вам приятного вечера.

На экране телевизора появилась очередная яркая реклама какого-то средства против блох. Забавные звуки и счастливые морды псов и котов совершенно не сочетались с только что закончившимся мрачным выпуском новостей. От этого создавалось такое странное ощущение, будто только что тебя подняли на огромную высоту, пообещав сбросить вниз, а потом вдруг сказали: «Это всё шутка, вы свободны, идите дальше».

Какое-то время я продолжал тупо пялиться в экран, после чего взглянул на Крэйга, казавшегося немного напряжённым. Он нахмурился и, видимо, успел задуматься чёрт знает о чём, по-прежнему отстранённо смотря телевизор.

Мы валялись у него дома на диване перед телевизором и лениво пили пиво, смотря всякие бессмысленные передачи. Чаще всего мы проводили вечера вторника именно так. Я бы назвал это нашей небольшой традицией, если бы само слово «традиция» не звучало так глупо по отношению к подобным посиделкам и вообще к нам. По вторникам родители Крэйга возвращались позднее обычного, а сестра нередко под вечер исчезала – то ли сидела в своей комнате, то ли гуляла с друзьями, так что гостиная была полностью в нашем распоряжении и можно было развалиться на удобном диване Такеров и расслабиться. Хотя развалился скорее я, предпочитая лежать, нахально положив ноги на сидящего Крэйга, который, вроде бы, и не возражал.

– Эй, – я ткнул его в бок ногой. – Кенни вызывает Крэйга.

Он легонько оттолкнул мою ногу и вопросительно взглянул на меня.

– О чём задумался, Крэйгстер? – Я хотел было ещё раз ткнуть его ногой, но, к сожалению, он поймал её свободной рукой до того, как я успел сделать это.

– Да просто, ни о чём особенном. – Он пожал плечами и отпил пива из своей банки.

– А выглядел так, словно пытался разгадать великие тайны вселенной. Или тебя новости впечатлили?

– Не говори ерунду.

– Да ладно, сколько раз мы уже слышали всё это. Наркотики убивают и так далее. Однако, когда это кого-то останавливало?

Я ухмыльнулся, продолжая неотрывно смотреть на него. Кажется, мой намёк дошёл не так быстро, как я того ожидал. Крэйг повернулся и хмуро посмотрел на меня, будто я сморозил что-то совсем бредовое, но стоило ему наткнуться на мою хитрую улыбку, выражение его лица изменилось. Он закатил глаза и чуть покачал головой, и мне показалось, что я даже уловил намёк на улыбку.

Хотя всё-таки есть кое-что получше – намного лучше – уже упомянутых мною шалостей.

Я сел и быстро придвинулся к нему, как-то неловко опустив ноги. Одной рукой притянул Крэйга к себе за шею.

– Но это же так весело. – Прошептал, едва касаясь губами контура его уха.

И все мысли про новости исчезли, более не задерживаясь в голове.


	3. Дело №2.

Второе дело. Джон "Джонни" Элмерс. Кличку заработал в буквальном смысле, то есть впервые его так начали называть именно на работе. Джонни. Немного забавно даже, учитывая то, что этот Джонни был чуть ли не два метра ростом и вполне мог похвастаться своими заметно выпирающими мышцами. Слышал я, правда, что ему она всё равно подходила.

В свои тридцать два года Джон Элмерс работал охранником того самого клуба, который объединяет всех жертв. Судя по тому, сколько он оставался на этой должности, для него это была стабильная работа. Пять лет - это всё-таки долго, по крайней мере я так думаю. И, как мне показалось, менять он эту работу не собирался. Почему-то я сначала ожидал, что получится наоборот. Думал, выясню, что Джон был в каком-то плане новичком и кем-то, кто надолго не задерживается. Такой расклад позволял выдвинуть больше версий. Небольшой сюрприз получился, что сказать.

Место жительства Элмерса, ко времени моего визита всё ещё хранившее вещи мертвеца, оказалось весьма скучным. Самая обычная маленькая съёмная комната, в которой нет ничего примечательного, кроме разве что кружки в извращённой форме жирафа, шея которого служит ручкой. Признаков каких-либо особых увлечений я не нашёл. В отличие от первой жертвы, острой любовью к чтению Джонни явно не страдал, ибо кроме спортивных журналов да пары газет, использовавшихся скорее в качестве подставок под кружки, ничего, связанного с литературой, обнаружено не было. Хотя здесь я, наверное, преувеличиваю, - пару потрёпанных давно забытых книг я всё же нашёл. Под кроватью. В любом случае, их явно уже давно не доставали оттуда. И таким образом, из всех вещей, находившихся в комнате, только целый стеллаж, забитый дисками, намекал на привычное времяпрепровождение Элмерса. Все жанры кино, включая эротику, м-да. Среди этих дисков даже пара мультфильмов нашлась. И как-то так получилось, что сей факт не сказал мне ровным счётом ничего. Джон был каким-то слишком обычным что ли. Не придраться. Никаких намёков на грандиозные планы, никаких особых увлечений или тех же фетишей. Со своими слабостями в виде тех же мультфильмов и кружки в форме жирафа. Самый обычный тип. Ещё и холостяк, как я уже выяснил на момент проникновения в его небольшую "квартиру".

Тело Элмерса обнаружили в паре кварталов от клуба. Судя по виду, его как следует приложили несколько раз об асфальт, а после ударили осколком бутылки по голове и так и оставили тело лежать на тонком слое снега. Я был там, когда приехала полиция. Если точнее, я приехал с полицейскими, - с одним из них, Беном, с которым обычно сотрудничал, не считая сержанта Ейтца. Их так резко вызвали, что Бен даже не особо задумывался о том, стоит ли ему брать меня с собой или нет, так что я смог спокойно увязаться за ним.

Это было восьмое декабря. Воскресенье. Единственный день, когда клуб не работает, к слову. Время близилось к полуночи, когда мы приехали. Джона Элмерса убили около одиннадцати часов вечера. То, что погиб он во время драки, было понятно и без эксперта, однако того, с кем дрался Джон, найти не смогли. Как и его отпечатки на осколке. Зато вскоре нашли нечто иное. В крови Элмерса. Наркотические вещества такая забавная штука – вечно оставляют следы. Это небольшое открытие было сделано через два дня. А ещё через день дело закрыли. И тогда у меня появилось это противное ощущение подвоха.

* * *

 

_9 декабря 2013 года (ночь с 8-го декабря)._

Тихие гудки, чуть приглушённые помехами. Я жду, не думая о том, что сейчас ночь, что он уже спит. Я ни о чём не думаю.

К смерти невозможно привыкнуть. Я имею чёртово право утверждать это. Даже умирая много раз, я никогда не смогу сказать, что это привычно. И ещё хуже дело обстоит с чужой смертью. Видеть чьё-то тело и знать, что этот человек уже не очнётся. Не проснётся в своей кровати, как это сделал бы я. Это ужасно. По-своему терпимо, конечно, но всё равно ужасно.

В голове настойчиво снова и снова возникает картина крови, сочащейся из раны на голове. Раны на голове вообще всегда обильно кровоточат. И случай Джона не был исключением. Какой странной она мне тогда казалась, эта кровь. Такая тёмная, еле заметно поблёскивающая в свете фонаря, она контрастировала с тонким слоем белого снега, успевшего частично скрыть следы участников состоявшейся ранее драки.

За всю свою недолгую жизнь я успел потерять довольно много крови. Иногда я даже успевал увидеть весь этот вытекающий из меня "морс", прежде чем умереть. Но даже этот опыт не избавил меня от такого, я бы сказал, слизкого ощущения, которое я испытал, когда увидел Элмерса. Какое-то время я не мог оторвать взгляд от той тёмной крови.

Гудки внезапно прерываются и в трубке раздаётся шум, словно кто-то резко выдохнул.

– Крэйг?

– А ты звонил кому-то ещё? – Монотонно отвечает Крэйг с лёгкой хрипотцой в голосе со сна.

– Нет. Ты же не занят? – На самом деле я даже не знаю, что ему сказать. Я изначально не собирался говорить с ним о том, что видел, хотя, наверное, и хотел. И сейчас хочу просто продолжать говорить, хотя понимаю, что похож на тупого, задающего совершенно бессмысленные глупые вопросы. Даже мой голос какой-то пришибленный.

Крэйг всё молчит. То ли не знает, как ответить, то ли ждёт продолжения от меня, то ли пытается понять, к чему я вообще. Я же просто надеюсь, что он не решит послать меня ко всем чертям и повесить трубку. Но, конечно, он этого не делает.

– Что случилось, Кен?

– Не знаю. – И я просто ещё не успел придумать, о чём говорить.

– Я серьёзно. Что случилось?

– Я просто не могу уснуть.

– Чёрт, Маккормик... – Устало отвечает Такер и я понимаю, что он не верит мне. Думаю, я бы тоже не поверил сейчас себе. Может, лучше поскорее свернуть весь этот толком не начавшийся разговор? Может, просто пожелать спокойной ночи и сразу положить трубку?.. – И ты решил разбудить меня, да?

Невольно улыбаюсь, радуясь, что он сам решил в каком-то плане перевести тему.

– Э... да, прости. Мне жаль, что я разбудил тебя.

– Тебе не жаль.

– Ага, – недовольное бурчание Крэйга вызывает у меня усмешку, хотя надолго она на моём лице не задерживается, – ты сегодня хоть из дома выходил? Видел, какой снег белый?

– Кенни, мы видим снег чуть ли не каждый чёртов день. Я бы не стал тратить на него свой последний выходной на этой неделе. – Он говорит монотонно, лениво и даже, как мне кажется, ещё медленнее обычного.

– Да ладно тебе, небось весь день лежал на диване и смотрел то детское шоу...

– Ты тоже его смотришь.

– Но я уж точно не проговариваю беззвучно диалоги!

Это точно было про него. Помню, первый раз, когда я увидел, как Крэйг шевелит губами, словно говоря все фразы одновременно с героем, я рассмеялся и долго не мог успокоиться. Это был один из тех случаев, когда я видел по-настоящему смущённого Крэйга Такера. Смущение его выражалось, правда, только в немного покрасневших щеках, нахмуренных бровях и брошенной в мою сторону подушке.

Сейчас я к этой его забавной привычке уже привык и даже думаю, что это как-то по-своему мило, хотя Крэйгу об этом лучше не говорить. В конце концов, редко можно найти что-то, что бы так нравилось столько лет. Да и шевелит он губами в такие моменты неосознанно. Невольно улыбаюсь, вспоминая один из этих моментов.

Я всё меньше думаю о прошедшем дне и далее сосредотачиваюсь на гнусавом голосе Крэйга.

– А ты где был?

– Да особо нигде. Видел старого знакомого.

– Кого?

– Да одного из приятелей родителей. Из полиции... В любом случае, быстро выходной закончился.

– А как же иначе, Кен. С выходными по-другому не бывает.

* * *

 

_14 декабря 2013 года._

– Что-то ты рано. – Вопросительно поднятая бровь и равнодушный тон Крэйга как-то нелепо, но сочетались.

Я сидел прямо на полу своей комнаты, сложив ноги по-турецки и опёршись спиной о кровать, тогда как Крэйг стоял прямо передо мной, продолжая смотреть на набор предметов в моих руках: пустую пластиковую бутылку, сигарету и зажигалку. Я как раз закончил прожигать дырку в податливом пластике, когда Крэйг зашёл.

В ответ на его фразу вместо приветствия я лишь поднял голову и улыбнулся, демонстрируя все свои тридцать два зуба.

– Где твои родители? – Просто выдохнул Такер.

– Заперлись в своей комнате и, если я верно ориентируюсь во времени, уже успели выкурить все разумные мысли из своих мозгов.

– И ты решил повторить их подвиг?

– Ага. Ты же будешь?

– Не сегодня.

– Да ладно, суббота же! – Я по-детски надул губы, пытаясь казаться то ли обиженным, то ли уговаривающим.

– Да не охота. – Лишь отмахнулся Крэйг, присаживаясь рядом.

– Ну ладно. – Мне ничего не оставалось, кроме как пожать плечами и задумчиво уставиться на бутылку. Повертев её в руках минуты две, я откинул ту в сторону. Одному накуриваться было не так весело. Хотя это и не всегда меня останавливало, но тут уж всё зависит от настроения.

Крэйг усмехнулся, наблюдая за мной. Засранец. Знал же, что я, скорее всего, решу без него этого не делать. Обломщик чёртов.

– Поехали завтра в Денвер? – Неожиданно предложил Такер, заметно оживившись.

– Я думал, ты предпочитаешь не тратить воскресенья на прогулки. – Я усмехнулся, припоминая прошлые выходные.

Он неопределённо пожал плечами.

– Почему Денвер?

– Потому что мы знаем чуть ли не каждый сантиметр Южного Парка. К тому же мне нужно кое-что купить для Страйпи. – Он выжидающе посмотрел на меня и, когда я кивнул, добавил: – И нам не придётся весь день рассматривать белый снег.

– Да уж, тем более, что там он всё равно белым надолго не остаётся, - сказал я, не в силах сдержать улыбки.


	4. Дело №3/№4. Семейные узы бывают некстати.

_The Cranberries – Animal Instinct_

Девятнадцатого декабря в Денвере было совершено ограбление, сопровождавшееся двойным убийством. Именно так это описывается в записях полиции. Ограбление, сопровождающееся двойным убийством. Забавно. Ведь вполне можно сказать наоборот.

Двое убитых были кровными родственниками. Брат и сестра. Эйден и Клэр Дуглас. Девушка проживала во вполне приличной квартире недалеко от центра Денвера, тогда как её брат снимал небольшую однокомнатную квартиру в Южном Парке.

Клэр нашли мёртвой в её собственной квартире, Эйдена же обнаружили в подъезде того же дома. В квартире всё было перевёрнуто. Типичное ограбление. Версия о том, что воры неудачно нагрянули и наткнулись на хозяев. Я не смог побывать в той квартире, чтобы увидеть всё собственными глазами, однако Бен рассказал мне об увиденном, да и в полицейских отчётах нашлось много интересных подробностей. Например, о том, что нашли и что не смогли найти.

Большого скандала не произошло. Никто не побежал искать убийцу и вора. Никто не стал щебетать о горькой судьбе этих брата и сестры. Все просто равнодушно вздохнули при новости об очередных разборках наркоманов. Да, в квартире Клэр Дуглас не нашлось никаких особых улик, кроме небольшого количества амфетамина, смешанного с кокаином, в двух маленьких пакетиках под матрасом. Полиция сразу вписала эту часть семьи Дуглас в список распространителей, высказав предположение, что всё это - ограбление и убийство - лишь результат разборок наркоманов. Вот так легко все и забыли.

Эта история невольно заставляет задуматься о собственном положении. Её участники напоминают мне мою семью. И отношение к ней. Неблагополучная семья, каких много, в которой родители закоренелые наркоманы, а дети - их будущие копии. Мусор. Отбросы общества. Называть можно как угодно, всё равно никто не обидится. И все просто принимают и верят в этот дикий шаблон, совершенно не подозревая, что же на самом деле происходит в стенах нашего хлипкого дома в не самой лучшей части города. А кто-то даже жалеет. Но всё равно правду узнать не стремятся. Оно и необязательно, но показательно.

* * *

 

_26 декабря 2013 года._

Я не очень люблю такие места. Я предпочитаю обычные бары без всяких излишеств. Или вечеринки в доме очередного подростка, радующегося отъезду родителей. Хотя кому я вру, есть нечто другое "без излишеств", что намного лучше любого бара или любой другой развлекаловки. Куда больше мне нравится просто валяться с Крэйгом дома у него или у меня на диване с выпивкой или без, когда никто не ошивается поблизости, что, увы, бывает не так часто, как хотелось бы, но и чаще, чем могло бы быть. Звучит сопливо, наверное, как любая фраза из разряда "мне просто нравится быть рядом с тобой", но ведь это правда.

Так что стоя здесь сейчас я не испытывал ничего, кроме странного мерзкого ощущения где-то в районе живота. Но долго стоять на месте и пытаться свыкнуться с этим ощущением я позволить себе не мог. Двери клуба остались позади.

Вот уже где-то с минуту я топчусь у входа и оглядываюсь по сторонам, думая, за что бы ухватиться, образно выражаясь. В итоге, я иду к барной стойке такой расслабленной походкой, какую только могу изобразить. Воспользуюсь старым способом - бармены порой не прочь поболтать. Хотя здесь всё же следует быть осторожным. Как минимум потому, что в большинстве случаев бармены охотнее говорят о футболе, нежели о мёртвом коллеге.

В прошлый раз, когда я был здесь чуть больше недели назад, я примерно также неуверенно стоял у входа, после чего решился приземлиться у барной стойки. Тогда я прощупывал почву, пытался сблизиться с барменом. Ничего такого особенного - простое знакомство с проявлением дружелюбия. Пытался втереться в доверие, так чтобы это было не слишком заметно. Болтал на отвлечённые темы и смог узнать про Джона Элмерса совсем немного - лишь о том, что он был вполне серьёзным, хоть и в меру, и не особо пользовался популярностью у девушек, однако кто-то у него всё же был.  Это меня сильно удивило. В его квартире девушкой и не пахло. Конечно, не все сразу живут вместе или постоянно сидят друг у друга, но нередко наличие девушки бывает всё же как-то заметно. Кроется в мелочах. Я в таких делах, можно сказать, эксперт. Хотя, возможно, всё было совсем несерьёзно, и та девушка даже не стоит внимания со стороны всего этого дела, в котором я погряз? К сожалению, когда я узнал ту деталь про девушку, я был уже слишком пьян, чтобы продолжать выяснять что-либо без страха дико напортачить.

Надеюсь, сегодня мне повезёт больше.

– И как начинается вечер? – Говорю бодрым тоном вместо приветствия.

– О, добро пожаловать ещё раз! – Бармен по имени Луис улыбается мне, поднимая голову и отрывая взгляд от стойки, которую натирает белой тряпкой. – Решил-таки снова заглянуть?

 – Ну а как же?

– Так и знал, что ты вернёшься. Хотя сейчас уже давно не вечер, это, знаешь ли, молодая ночь. – Он ещё раз взглянул на тряпку в своей руке, после чего небрежно кинул её на полку под столешницей.

 – Люди часто это делают. – Озвучиваю я свою мысль, одновременно возвращая его внимание.

– Что делают?

– Возвращаются. Если им нравится место, конечно.

– Да это достойно бесплатной рюмки! – Луис тихо смеётся, при этом и правда наливая мне бесплатно прозрачную жидкость, которая, видимо, является знаменитой водкой. Я лишь улыбаюсь, в какой-то мере радуясь бесплатной выпивке. Все любят приятные мелочи.

Через часа полтора я уже чувствую себя так, словно кто-то отцепил небольшой невидимый груз от моей головы, позволив мыслям кружиться в немного ином порядке в отличие от обычного. Но пью я всё это время аккуратно. И вопросы пытаюсь задавать так же. За это время мне удалось уболтать Луиса выпить со мной пару раз. В итоге, я услышал его мнение по поводу недавнего матча по футболу, пару историй о его мексиканской матери и, наконец, несколько историй о клубе и его работниках, включая Джонни. Оказывается, в последнее время они нередко подкалывали его по поводу новой девушки. Просто по-дружески подшучивали. Если верить Луису, Джон всегда реагировал на упоминания о ней по-разному, но, в общем-то, положительно, даже мог пооткровенничать самую малость.

– Милая такая девушка. Мы всё говорили ему, мол, смотри не смущайся, Джонни, и не упусти, – Луис смотрит на мой пустой стакан, пододвигает его к себе и наливает мне ещё, даже не спрашивая. Кажется, он уже успел по-своему увлечься разговором. Он говорит тихо, скорее бубнит под нос, чем по-настоящему рассказывает. – Хотя по возрасту, конечно, я бы не сказал, что они подходили, но какая разница, в конце концов…

– Слишком молодой была что ли? Хоть совершеннолетняя?

– Да, совершеннолетняя. Просто разница в десять лет. Но теперь-то что. Такое несчастье, в итоге.

Он отворачивается и тянется за тряпкой. Видно, что Луис не хочет говорить об этом дальше. Что ж, больше мне пока не стоит продолжать пытать удачу. Тему Джона пока стоит отложить, особенно учитывая то, что помимо него, есть ещё другие трупы.

Я оглядываюсь по сторонам и смотрю на весёлых танцующих людей. Все такие разные, такие пёстрые, но чем-то друг на друга похожие. Я нахожу сходство даже у смеющейся блондинки в коротком красном платье и на высоких каблуках с мужчиной в костюме, сидящем на небольшом мягком диване, пьющим дорогой коньяк и с удовольствием наблюдающим за девушками, подобными той блондинке. Чувствую себя не в своей тарелке и, одним глотком выпивая остатки алкоголя, расплачиваюсь и прощаюсь с Луисом. Когда уже собираюсь уходить, вдруг поворачиваюсь и, словно бы из чисто человеческого (пьяного) любопытства, спрашиваю:

– Кстати, а как её звали? Ну, ту девушку.

– Дженни.

* * *

 

_27 декабря 2013 года._

Я всё думаю об этом деле. Оно никак не вылезает из моей головы. Захватило все мысли и, даже когда моя голова, казалось бы, занята совершенно другими вещами, я ощущаю, как мысли об этом деле призраком парят на задворках сознания. Они как пятно от масла на одежде – делаешь вид, будто его нет, и раздражаешься, когда замечаешь, и при этом от него невозможно избавиться.

Все уроки лежал на парте, но вместо того, чтобы мирно дремать, переваривал полученную ранее информацию и всё думал: «Что же такого мог сделать Джон Элмерс? И если он встречался с Дженни, виноват ли он в её смерти? Или наоборот?» Чёрт.

Я удостоверился в том, что Дженни в последнее время часто бывала в том дурацком клубе. Её родители подтвердили это. Удивительно, как цепляются люди за тех, кто вдруг предстаёт перед ними в виде надежды на хотя бы какую-то справедливость. Мальчишка в капюшоне и маске, в которого вдруг начинают верить. Такое отчаяние. Оно было в голосе её матери. Она словно пыталась рассказать мне про каждую деталь, любую мелочь, произошедшую с Дженни на протяжении всей её жизни, будто доказывая мне, что её дочь – невинный ангел.

«Я не верю во всё это. Такого не могло произойти. Вы ведь понимаете? Она никогда ничем таким не занималась. Вы понимаете? Не она. Понимаете?»

Я понимаю. Любые родители скажут также.

Милые девочки с мечтами. Милые девочки такими вещами не занимаются. Милые девочки не лгут. Такие девочки – ты всегда уверен в том, что они невинны. Особенно если это кто-то, кого ты не можешь перестать считать хорошим. Словно это в их природе.

– Ты куда-то собираешься? – Поворачиваю голову и вижу Карен, стоящую в дверном проёме.

Карен. Ещё одна милая девочка. А я – брат, который всегда будет видеть в ней эту милую девочку; который всегда будет её защищать, несмотря ни на что. Это как инстинкт. Он есть у всех нас. Почему-то мне сразу вспоминаются Эйден и Клэр Дуглас. Не хочу о них думать, поэтому быстро отметаю эти мысли и дарю Карен самую беззаботную улыбку, какую только могу выдать.

– Да, обещал Крэйгу, что сегодня останусь у него.

Она кивает в ответ и садится на край кровати, наблюдая за тем, как я вываливаю тетради из своего рюкзака прямо на пол, после чего кое-как пихаю в этот рюкзак пару относительно чистых футболок.

– Ты на все выходные у него останешься?

– Не знаю, а что?

– Просто. – Она пожимает плечами, задумчиво смотря в стену напротив себя.

– Хочешь, чтобы я здесь остался? Боишься соскучиться? – Тяну руки, чтобы пощекотать её, но Карен уворачивается.

– Ещё чего, – она скрещивает руки на груди и поджимает губы. – Скорее уж боюсь, что все выходные под носом вертеться будешь.

– Ау, а вот это уже обидно. – Говорю это, а сам пытаюсь сдержать смех, уж очень забавно она выглядит. – В любом случае, – встаю с пола с рюкзаком в одной руке, другой треплю её по голове, – не скучай тут.

Выхожу из комнаты, про себя смеясь над её возмущённым выражением лица.

– Эй! – Карен быстро шагает за мной, всё ещё приглаживая волосы, – Не обращайся со мной, как с маленькой! Не надо меня по голове трепать, как ребёнка.

– Да-да, конечно.

– Я серьёзно!

– Ага. Ну, пока. – Открыв дверь, машу ей рукой, не оборачиваясь.

– Кенни. – Вдруг совершенно спокойно говорит Карен. Невольно оборачиваюсь и вопросительно смотрю на неё. – Отдохните там, – смущённо бормочет она, после чего улыбается мне своей милой улыбкой, заставляя меня также улыбнуться в ответ. И всё-таки она всегда будет для меня такой – моей милой младшей сестрой.

– И ты не скучай.

Только когда уже закрываю дверь, вдруг понимаю, что сказал это второй раз за вечер.


	5. Дело №5.

_Amy Macdonald – Youth Of Today_

Чейс Брикман. Последнее дело.

«Ещё совсем юнец» - так с горечью сказал про него один из старших полицейских. Чейсу было девятнадцать лет. Паренёк ничем особенным не отличался. Он жил на окраине Денвера и учился в местном колледже. Любил футбол и имел кучу фотографий, на которых он в спортивной форме своей школы один или с командой. Судя по остальным фото, коих в его комнате было понатыкано великое множество в разных местах, Чейс был в какой-то мере популярен среди своих сверстников и имел много друзей. Он чем-то напомнил мне Клайда, только более спортивного телосложения.

Чейс был найден в своей машине на обочине дороги недалеко за пределами города. Его нашли двадцать четвёртого декабря, утром, часов в восемь, полиция прибыла к девяти часам, смерть же наступила в районе трёх-четырёх часов ночи. Чейс врезался в небольшое ограждение, установленное вдоль дороги. На дороге чётко отпечатались следы шин его машины. Сам он был внутри, на месте водителя. Голова его как-то неестественно лежала на руле. Одна рука просто болталась, опущенная, вторая покоилась на коленях, застывшая в небрежной позе.

Он был ещё одним, кто умер от передозировки. В машине Брикмана был найден шприц, но на нём не было отпечатков пальцев – даже отпечатков Чейса.

Полицейские быстро составляли выдвигали гипотезы о том, как этот парнишка мог оказаться там, где его нашли. Я стоял неподалёку и спокойно слушал их рассуждения, даже не пытаясь как-то вмешаться или предложить что-то своё. За несколько лет я успел понять, что лучше всего говорить о своих догадках не сразу, а через какое-то время, когда они все будут сидеть в своём офисе и в их словах и мозгах будет больше логики. Правда, проблемой всегда было то, что можно так мастерски притянуть за уши что-либо, что логика этого будет казаться несокрушимой. К сожалению, чаще всего так в последнее время и получалось. Полицейские вообще казались более напряжёнными, чем обычно, со всеми этими новыми делами. Это было странно, но у меня было слишком много вопросов в голове, чтобы думать ещё и об этом.

В итоге, Ейтц согласился с наиболее правдивой версией. Когда они вновь проговаривали её, всё казалось таким простым: история о парне, скатившемся в яму, который просто дошёл до точки невозврата, не выдержал, взял деньги (приличная сумма нашлась в бардачке) и решил уехать, но не рассчитал со своей последней дозой и был схвачен смертью прямо в дороге.

Его дело быстро закроют и через несколько дней мать Чейса Брикмана закатит жуткий скандал. Но тогда мы, конечно, этого не знали.

– Что ты обо всём этом думаешь? – Спросил меня Бен, когда мы оба наблюдали в каком-то холодном оцепенении за погрузкой трупа Чейса в карету скорой помощи.

– Ещё не знаю. Не уверен.

– Не знаешь или не уверен?

– Не уверен, что знаю.

– Слышал, что сказал Ейтц? Он уже уверен в этой своей версии.

– К чёрту Ейтца. – Я развернулся, чтобы уйти. Меня вдруг всё это порядком доконало, и я почувствовал сильное желание поскорее скрыться. Мне вообще не нравилось быть Мистерионом не в ночное время. Я чувствовал себя слишком открытым, словно мой костюм становился на какую-то долю прозрачным. И мне не нравилось всё происходящее. Думаю, одно добавилось к другому, только усилив желание уйти. Тем более в тот день я должен был быть в школе.

– Тебе стоит быть осторожнее, парень. – Услышал тихий голос Бена за спиной.

– Ты что, переживаешь? – Посмотрел через плечо на Бена, вдруг показавшегося старее, чем было на самом деле, и ухмыльнулся.

– Ты совсем молод. Тут бывает опасно. Не лезь в самое пекло.

Как будто я не знал, что бывает опасно. Как будто не думал об этом. Как будто… чёрт, как будто я маленький неопытный мальчишка. Что же вы раньше не думали? Ещё лет девять назад?

«Ещё совсем юнец».

– Не переживай за меня, ничего со мной не случится. – Сказал это с улыбкой, превращая всё это в своего рода небольшую шутку.

– Ты не…

– Я не умру. И ничего со мной не случится. Пока, Бен.

И вот так я ушёл, махнув ему на прощанье рукой, больше не оборачиваясь, так как знал, что просто увижу там его удивлённо-недоумённое выражение лица.

* * *

 

_15 декабря 2013 года._

Мы с Крэйгом едем в Денвер на стареньком автомобиле его отца. На самом деле я был немного удивлён тем, как быстро Томас Такер разрешил сыну взять свою драгоценную машину. Несмотря на её довольно потрёпанное состояние, он не планировал в скором времени покупать новую и относился к уже имеющейся с соответствующим трепетом. Хотя, если подумать, выбора у него особо не было - семейство Такеров получает пособие, а это значит, что особо с их финансами не разгуляешься. В любом случае, это лишний повод порадоваться быстрому согласию Такера-старшего, так как при ином раскладе нам пришлось бы ехать на автобусе.

Сейчас же мы ехали в тепле с негромко играющим радио и в состоянии уютного молчания. В какой-то момент я закрыл глаза, слушая бархатный голос певицы, поющей песню, которая была, наверное, даже старше моих родителей, и совершенно ни о чём не думая. Это было приятное ощущение. Давно в моих мыслях не было такого порядка. Не знаю, правда, можно ли назвать такую пустоту порядком, но чувство умиротворения подсказало мне, что порой всё так и должно быть.

Когда песня закончилась и начался следующий трек, я открыл один глаз и покосился на Крэйга. Он был полностью сосредоточен на дороге и мне нравилось смотреть на него, напоминающего в тот момент статую, – на то, как еле заметно менялся его взгляд, когда он всматривался в дорожные знаки или готовился к повороту; на то, как он чуть поджимал губы, видимо, думая, как лучше проехать. Какое-то время я внимательно смотрел на него, уже полностью повернувшись к нему лицом, и, думаю, на каком-нибудь подсознательном уровне мне нравилась мысль о том, что Крэйг ещё не заметил, как я наблюдаю за ним.

Однако вскоре он, видимо, почувствовал на себе мой взгляд и повернулся на несколько секунд только для того, чтобы окинуть меня вопросительным взглядом и вновь уставиться на дорогу. Я просто широко улыбнулся и продолжил наблюдать за ним.

– Что? – Не выдержав, пробурчал Крэйг.

– Ничего.

– Хватит так пялиться.

– Не-а. – Моя улыбка стала только шире, а взгляд остался прикованным к лицу Такера.

Он лишь шумно выдохнул и через какое-то время заговорил снова:

– Нет, я серьёзно, это отвлекает.

– Оу.

Ещё несколько секунд я смотрел на него, после чего отвернулся и от нечего делать начал пытаться сориентироваться по карте и понять, где мы примерно. На самом деле ехали мы относительно недолго, однако я даже примерно не мог сказать, сколько нам ещё осталось. Попытки понять, что именно мне может сказать карта, с треском провалились и, повозившись с ней ещё немного, я убрал ту в бардачок. Крэйгу она всё равно была не нужна. Кажется, он хорошо знал дорогу.

– Долго нам ещё?

– Не очень. Скоро уже приедем.

Я решил не надоедать Крэйгу бессмысленными разговорами, и мы продолжили ехать дальше в той уютной тишине, нарушаемой радио. Я снова закрыл глаза и сам не заметил, как задремал.

Я проснулся от того, что Крэйг легонько тряс меня за плечо.

– Эй. Мы приехали.

Промычав что-то непонятное, я кивнул и выбрался из машины. Холод улицы помог окончательно проснуться. Потянулся и услышал хруст суставов, принёсший чувство секундного блаженства.

– Давно я здесь не был. Пару лет точно. – Сказал я, оглядывая знакомые здания. Мы стояли на парковке перед большим торговым центром, по ширине напоминавшем знаменитый Walmart, но превосходившем его по высоте этажа этак на три.

– Да, раньше я здесь бывал чаще. – Задумчиво сказал Крэйг скорее самому себе.

– Правда? Почему?

– Да просто иногда нужно было. – Он пожал плечами и поманил меня рукой за собой, поворачиваясь лицом ко входу в торговый центр.  – Пошли?

– В любом случае, вряд ли тут что-то успело измениться. Разве что собачьего дерьма на улице поменьше стало со всеми этими речами горожан о чистоте города.

– Да, наверное. – Снова отвлечённо пожал плечами Такер, когда мы миновали вход.

Следующие пару часов мы ходили по торговому центру, особенно внимательно разглядывая разные новые интересные вещицы в магазинах электроники. Хотя нашим первым пунктом назначения всё-таки был зоомагазин, куда особенно стремился Крэйг. Когда мы уже не могли видеть ряды ярких витрин, он предложил просто прогуляться по городу и завалиться в какое-то известное ему дешёвое кафе, чтобы перекусить.

Почему-то на улице мне стало неуютно. Мне казалось, что это из-за холода, так что я пытался отвлечь себя разговорами с Крэйгом, пока мы уверенно шли в более тёплое место. Он, судя по всему, хорошо разбирался в том, где что находится в городе, по крайней мере в той его части, в которой мы были. Однако это зябкое ощущение неуюта не пропало ни до кафе, ни после. И уже когда мы вновь оказались на улице, я вдруг понял, что это было то самое беспокойное чувство, какое заселилось ещё с появлением всего этого дела, о котором я успел на время забыть. Что мне успело вдруг напомнить о нём, я не знал. Как и не знал того, точно ли это всё связано или я становлюсь параноиком и испытываю тревогу без причины прямо как Твик Твик. В любом случае, про себя я уже желал вернуться в тепло машины. Мне казалось, что если я окажусь там, то всё будет так же, как и по дороге в Денвер. Как если бы я вдруг оказался в «домике».

К счастью для меня, почти так и получилось. Только в этот раз вместо того, чтобы наслаждаться тишиной, я непрерывно нарушал её, говоря обо всём подряд с Крэйгом, пытавшемся уделять одинаковое внимание мне и дороге.

* * *

 

_27 декабря 2013 года._

Мы лежим на кровати. Крэйг только что выключил свет, и вся комната погрузилась во мрак. За окном темно, но ночь ещё не наступила. Он натягивает одеяло так, что видны только наши головы. Сегодня мы ранние пташки.

Я хотел было ещё немного повеселиться, но Крэйг сказал, что я слишком уставший. Думаю, он прав. Я уверен, что быстро и крепко засну, так что даже спорить не стал. И теперь мы просто лежим в кровати и, когда мои глаза привыкают к темноте, я вижу, что он смотрит на меня, и просто смотрю на него так же в ответ. Слышу, как он тихо выдыхает и потом также тихо спрашивает:

– Что ты делаешь по ночам? – Он не шепчет, но говорит голосом уставшего человека, видимо, из-за того, что спрашивает об этом уже не первый раз. Но он при этом спокоен.

– Сплю? – И почему получается вопрос вместо утверждения?

– А если серьёзно?

И тут я просто молчу, потому что в самый неподходящий появляется это ощущение ступора. И нерешительность. Потому что... я не хочу лгать. И правду говорить не хочу. Я знаю, что она ему не понравится. Очень сильно не понравится. Я никогда не хотел знакомить Крэйга с Мистерионом, то есть признаваться, что это я.

Он не знает точно, я ли это, однако догадывается. Ребята как-то говорили ему о том, что мы увлекались подобными вещами в детстве. И они сказали, каким именно героем я был. Не знаю, правда, какие именно подробности они успели раскрыть. Но, в любом случае, сейчас ведь кто-то мог просто взять образ, переделать на свой лад и начать бегать по городу.

Тогда Крэйг не стал спрашивать меня об этом, но я видел этот вопрос в его взгляде. Как и упрек теперь.

Он ненавидит это, я знаю. Ненавидит, когда я делаю что-то слишком опасное. Крэйг не говорит напрямую, но я знаю (и он знает, что я знаю), насколько сильно ему это не нравится. Одна из главных проблем в том, что с каких-то пор он прекрасно помнит, что я умираю. Не знаю, почему и как так получилось, но факт остаётся фактом. Он знает и помнит всё, когда я умираю. И самое ужасное - это то, что каждую мою смерть он воспринимает, как настоящую. Это каждый раз разрушает его. Конечно, я сейчас редко умираю, к счастью, со времени моего детства это происходит всё реже и реже, но всё равно происходит.

Думаю, я бы хотел, чтобы он не помнил. Не знаю, сильно бы это помогло, учитывая память подсознания, но это остаётся моим маленьким трусливым желанием.

И сейчас, когда все эти мысли пробеги в моей голове, я всё лежу и не знаю, что сказать. Почти как сегодня утром. Только сейчас уже не отвертеться.

– Просто скажи мне, что ты нигде не шляешься по ночам и не наживаешь неприятности на свою задницу. – Снова выдыхает Крэйг.

– Иногда я прогуливаюсь. – Наконец-то, говорю я.

Он хмурится и смотрит на меня, как на полного идиота.

– Ты... – Начинает Такер, но я быстро его перебиваю:

– Оу, Крэйг, ты волнуешься? – Говорю это специально таким довольным голосом, будто дразню его.

– Ты дебил? – Вместо прямого ответа выдаёт немного удивлённый Крэйг.

– Со мной ничего не случится, обещаю. Когда я по-твоему был настолько неосторожным, чтобы выходить из дома в тёмное время суток нельзя было? – Спрашиваю, придвигаясь чуть ближе.

– Даже не знаю. Всегда? – Он мрачно усмехается, вопросительно поднимая бровь.

– Да ладно, всё не так плохо. Помнишь, как мы наткнулись на каких-то сумасшедших торчков? И кто тогда вышел победителем? А ведь их было больше.

Крэйг лишь закатывает глаза, пока я победно улыбаюсь, заодно чувствуя, как успокаиваюсь сам. Опасный момент пройден.

– Спи уже, – говорит Крэйг, видя, как я зеваю.

– Спокойной ночи, – бормочу под нос, после чего слышу то же самое в ответ.

Желая объятий, придвигаюсь вплотную к нему и с довольной улыбкой расслабляюсь, когда чувствую его лениво переброшенную руку на своей талии. Да, вот так и должно быть.


	6. Имя.

_Ночь 4–5 января 2014 года._

Квартира Эйдена встречает меня спёртым воздухом и тишиной. Все окна закрыты. Занавески раздвинуты и слабый свет уличного фонаря проникает в гостиную комнату сквозь мутное стекло, освещая ничтожную её часть. Какое-то время я стою в дверном проёме и рассматриваю очертания дивана и книжного шкафа, на которые чуть падает свет. Мысль о том, как хозяин всего этого покинул свои вещи, вызывает стаю мурашек. Хлипкое ощущение его возвращения, какое вызывает вид этой квартиры и комнаты в частности, и вовсе заставляет задуматься, нет ли здесь ещё кого-нибудь прямо сейчас.

Понимаю, что подкармливание паранойи трусливыми мыслями бессмысленно и утомительно, потому, наконец, захожу в комнату и недолго думая направляюсь к книжному шкафу. Я не решаюсь включить свет, так что пользуюсь небольшим фонариком, который подарил мне Джимбо ещё на тринадцатый день рождения. По ночам, будучи Мистерионом, я всегда таскаю его с собой. Со всеми моими зачастившими вылазками я не удивлюсь, если скоро очередная пара батареек сдохнет.

Свет вылавливает корешки книг, и я замечаю, что на полках также стоят несколько больших тетрадей в твёрдых обложках (очень надеюсь, что это что-то личное) и пара-тройка довольно толстых фотоальбомов. Я решаю просмотреть всё это, хотя думаю, что вряд ли найду тут что-то особенное. До меня здесь уже была полиция и, кто знает, вдруг и до неё кто-то был, хотя старушка, занимающая весь первый этаж и сдающая квартиры, не очень-то гостеприимна и не стала бы пропускать всех подряд. Мне даже пришлось засветиться в том плане, что я не смог просто прошмыгнуть мимо и теперь эта женщина знает, что в её доме побывал Мистерион. Хорошо хоть она из тех людей, которые любят таких вот "героев из народа" и не любят правительство и все организации вроде полиции. Впрочем, и она сначала была подозрительной, но потом даже сама ключ мне дала и предложила чашку чая. Хорошо, что я вежливо отказался со всеми благодарностями и смог быстро смыться. Возможно, с таким её отношением полиция не стала всё тут так капитально просматривать и у меня есть шанс что-то да обнаружить. Надежда умирает последней. Тем более что в отчётах ничего не было написано про какие-то личные журналы.

Фотографий оказывается до ужаса много, поэтому я выбираю самый новый, судя по датам на первых страницах, альбом. Фотографии в нём собраны самые разные. К ним прилеплены маленькие записочки, быстрые заметки и кое-где они даже соединены аккуратно нарисованными стрелками. Сразу понятно, что Эйден был не тем человеком, который фотографирует всё подряд и быстренько засовывает в альбом, только чтобы потом забыть про это и позволить пылиться на полке. Нет, для него это было нечто большее. Что-то, к чему он явно относился с трепетом. Неудивительно, учитывая его профессию. Эйден Дуглас был репортёром одной газеты. Работал в основном в Денвере, однако у него также были сообщения и о Южном Парке.

Вся эта аккуратность с фотоальбомом невольно напоминает мне об Эрике. Я ловлю себя на мысли о том, что у Картмана всегда была эта страсть к искусству фотографии, хотя начиналось всё с весьма странных и сомнительных фотографий спящего Баттерса и нескольких нелепых фото с Кайлом на переднем плане. Насколько я знаю, Картман совершенствуется во всём этом, хотя до сих пор иногда фотографирует Кайла, когда тот того не ожидает. Возможно, Эрик даже мог бы как-нибудь помочь мне со всем этим делом, но я не хочу его вмешивать. Я не хочу вообще кого-либо втягивать в это, даже если мне нужен простой совет. Вдруг понимаю, что снова трачу время на бессмысленные раздумья и вновь фокусируюсь на содержимом альбома.

Самое интересное, как и водится, я нахожу на последних страницах альбома. На фотографиях знакомая улица и уже въевшийся образом в голову клуб. Рядом с фотографиями много пометок о местонахождении и записей о статистических данных по типу месячной посещаемости. Далее идут фото, сделанные уже внутри заведения. Одна особенно цепляет взгляд: на ней, не видя, что его снимают, стоит Джон Элмерс. Он стоит у входа и говорит что-то только что вошедшей парочке. Как я узнаю буквально через пару секунд, это не единственная фотография с ним. На следующей Джонни стоит на том же месте, однако голова его повёрнута в сторону танцевальной зоны. Потом я вижу уже хорошо знакомую барную стойку, у которой стоит спиной к объективу какой-то мускулистый блондин и разговаривает с барменом. Какое-то время я не могу оторвать взгляд от спины этого парня, пытаясь вспомнить, где я мог уже его видеть, но в голову ничего не приходит, и я решаю идти дальше, решая заодно потом забрать это фото и ещё раз напрячь память. После этого идут фотографии, на которых довольно много людей, застывших в танце. Я всматриваюсь в них, пытаясь обнаружить какую-нибудь интересную фигуру. И нахожу. Правда только часть и в профиль, но я с точностью узнаю Дженни. Видно, что она улыбается и рассказывает что-то во время танца другой девушке, возможно, подруге. Чёрт её знает со всеми этими неясными контактами в таких заведениях.

Но зато теперь я нахожу связи среди жертв. Я мысленно рисую линии между Дженни, Джоном и Эйденом. Позже я попытаюсь сделать то же самое на листе бумаги, но сейчас мне нужно решить, что делать дальше. Часы на моём стареньком телефоне показывают два часа ночи ровно, и я думаю, как далее буду всё здесь осматривать. Личные журналы Эйдена, то есть те тетради, внешне напоминающие большие скетчбуки, я решаю взять с собой вместе со всеми интересующими меня фотографиями, – всё равно с ними тут до утра просижу, если начну сейчас разбираться в них, а в быстрой проверке и смысла нет.

Я осматриваю остальные вещи и понимаю, что больше здесь ничего особо интересного нет. Ноутбук Эйдена забрала полиция, так что я только могу надеяться найти что-нибудь в забранных мной тетрадях.

Удостоверившись в отсутствии явных свидетельств моего присутствия, я покидаю квартиру Эйдена Дугласа. В конечном итоге, в ней нашлось намного больше полезных для дела вещей, чем у Клэр, даже если я так и не побывал в квартире той. Я уже упоминал полицейские отчёты, в которых было написано, что же именно у неё нашли и не нашли. Мне показалось это до безумия странным – у Клэр, работавшей программисткой, нашли лишь один ноутбук, на котором программ было меньше, чем, наверное, на моём виды видавшим телефоне. И никаких флешек или личных дисков или, на худой конец – привет из прошлого, – дискет. Эта деталь, как мне кажется, просто кричит о том, как всё не так просто, как описывают полицейские, но последние по какой-то неведомой мне причине её упустили, оставив незамеченной.

Уже дома я быстро снимаю свой фиолетовый костюм, снова превращаясь из такого серьёзного Мистериона в простого Кенни. Кладу тетради на кровать, коей является лежащий на полу матрас, сам устраиваюсь рядом поудобнее и начинаю смотреть с самой первой. Как и в случае с фотоальбомами, самое интересное оказывается в более поздних записях. В основном в этих тетрадях, которые я уже успел обозвать личными журналами, находятся вырезки статей, в составлении которых в разной мере участвовал Эйден, а также приличной длины заметки и редкие фотографии. Некоторые ранние статьи я даже уже видел у Дженни, но содержание их не представляет особого интереса, так что думаю, разумнее будет сосредоточить внимание на личных записях Эйдена.

Через какое-то время я уже узнаю новые для себя подробности, от которых можно будет отталкиваться. Теперь я хотя бы знаю, с чего и кого всё началось, хотя мне ещё предстоит узнать, как это разрослось и превратилось в пиздец, достойный мелкого детектива.

А началось всё с того, что Эйден Дуглас начал подозревать владельца клуба в участии в незаконной деятельности. Решив сорвать покровы, Эйден увяз в этом деле и каким-то образом утянул за собой остальных. Зачем ему это было нужно? Я думаю (даже в какой-то степени уверен), что Эйден надеялся раскрыть дело, полагаясь на возникновение большого скандала, что привело бы к его продвижению по службе, а также к исполнению подобия долга репортёра, связанного с частичным "восстановлением справедливости". У работников СМИ такое бывает, причём нередко. Правда, они обычно жертвуют только собой, не превращаясь в подобие чёрной дыры, затягивающей всё вокруг. Он же, судя по записям, нашёл себе сторонника в лице Дженни Майерс. Бедная девчушка, видимо, была всего лишь заинтересованной любительницей находить приключения на пятую точку. Девушка, мечтавшая стать журналисткой, – да, она точно не могла отказаться от предложения сотрудничества с репортёром, какой бы он ни был масти, как говорится. Почему-то я думал, что Эйден скорее подружится с кем-то вроде Джона Элмерса, но, как выяснилось, связывала их только Майерс, которая начала встречаться со вторым только после знакомства с Эйденом. По крайней мере, бармен в клубе говорил о том, что девушка у Джона появилась лишь недавно.

После пометок о Джоне и Дженни, содержащих в основном общую информацию о первом от Майерс, написаны какие-то координаты. Я понятия не имею, что они значат, но у меня нет возможности проверить. После этого следует надпись о том, что “Чейс передал Дженни ключ”, и это простое предложение ставит меня в тупик. Это первое упоминание Чейса, а после него начинаются какие-то списки, занимающие около трёх страниц. Получается, Эйден также знал Чейса, кажется, даже напрямую был знаком с ним. Но где он его нашёл вообще?

В итоге, я откладываю всё это на следующий день, понимая, что просто усну, если начну сейчас читать эти списки или разрабатывать теории по поводу того, кто, как, где и с кем встретился в этой жизни. Достаточно того, что я и так жертвую ценным временем отдыха, когда ещё и недели после Нового Года не прошло.

Перед сном я смотрю на ту самую фотографию с кажущимся мне знакомым блондином, но мне снова ничего не приходит в голову, и я кладу её на свой старый исцарапанный письменный стол к остальным фото, переворачивая всю стопку, чтобы не бросались в глаза, тогда как тетради я засовываю под матрас, на который ложусь сразу после этого. И только теперь я рад, наконец-таки, закрыть глаза и спокойно погрузиться в объятия сна.

* * *

 

_5 января 2014 года._

Странное ощущение тряски словно вынимает мой разум из тягучей несуществующей субстанции под названием сон. Сначала почему-то в голову приходит мысль о том, что я просто заснул, пока ехал в машине, и сейчас эта самая машина просто трясётся, наскакивая на каждую кочку, и мне хочется просто продолжать спать дальше, даже не открывая глаз. Но тряска с какой-то нарастающей настойчивостью продолжается, и я вдруг понимаю, что ни в какой я не машине, я же никуда не ехал, что я там вообще мог забыть, когда у нас и работающей машины-то нет. И трясётся не что-то подо мной, а я сам.

– Карен, – лениво протягиваю сонным голосом, кажущимся немного осипшим после сна, – прекрати.

Не открываю глаза и продолжаю лежать к ней спиной. Чертовски не хочется просыпаться окончательно и вставать, и делать вообще что-либо. Слышу шорох за спиной, после чего полушёпот у самого уха:

– Карен тоже руки тебе под футболку засовывает? – Судя по частоте дыхания, коим он обдаёт моё ухо, этот чёрт сейчас бесшумно смеётся. Я же сразу открываю глаза и, приподнимаясь на локте, резко поворачиваю голову, косясь на свой живот, на котором покоится чужая рука под чуть приподнятой футболкой. Надо же, а я и не заметил совсем.

– Ты бы видел сейчас своё лицо. – Довольно ухмыляется Крэйг, убирая свою вторую руку с моего плеча, за которое он меня и тряс, и устраивается поудобнее на полу рядом с матрасом.

– Крэйг, – протяжно ною, обречённо падая обратно на подушку, и укоризненно смотрю на него.

 – Ты знаешь, что уже день? – Я лишь мычу в ответ, поэтому он добавляет: – То есть скоро уже вечер будет.

Я так долго спал? Ах да, я же лёг только под утро со всеми этими бумажками и ночной «пробежкой». Как ни странно, я не чувствую себя выспавшимся, впрочем, как и уставшим. Мне кажется, я завис в каком-то непонятном состоянии.

– Как ты вошёл? – Спрашиваю, припоминая, что у всех членов моей семьи на сегодняшний день были свои планы, совместимые со словосочетанием «вне дома».

– Меня Карен впустила.

– Она разве не собиралась к своей подруге?

– Час назад была ещё здесь. – Крэйг пожимает плечами и медленно встаёт, поправляя свою толстовку. Я просто смотрю на его лицо, пока винтики в моей голове медленно начинают крутиться. – Вставай уже, а то весь день проспишь.

– То есть ты здесь уже час? – С сомнением спрашиваю, ощущая еле заметную волну чего-то похожего на радость.

– Ага.

– И ты просто сидел здесь?

– Ну да. – Такер легонько усмехается и смотрит на моё довольное лицо, подняв брови и не понимая, к чему я клоню.

– О, как это мило. Нет, правда, это так мило, Крэйги. – Слащаво говорю я, делая ударение на видоизменённое имя и широко улыбаясь. Крэйг закатывает глаза, а я в это время откидываю одеяло и плетусь в сторону шкафа.

– И на заметку: Карен не суёт мне руки под футболку.

– Да ладно, а я-то думал иначе. – Ох уж этот его любимый сарказм.

– Что ты делал всё это время? – Бросаю взгляд в его сторону, пока натягиваю джинсы, и успеваю заметить, что Крэйг уже переместился и внимательно смотрит на меня, облокотившись о стол.

– В смысле, пока сидел здесь? У меня довольно много игр на телефоне, знаешь ли. И ты долго спишь.

– Поздно лёг. – Я пробурчал это в ткань кофты, которую в этот момент натягивал, и успел мысленно порадоваться тому, что сейчас моего лица не видно.

– Готовишься к Рождеству?

Хах. Если бы. Хотя я в любом случае планирую отдохнуть в Рождество. И перед ним (хотя бы день), и после него.

– Типа того.

Я, наконец-то, полностью поворачиваюсь к Такеру, который просто окидывает меня взглядом с головы до ног, пока я снова подхожу к «кровати».

– Сейчас, ещё пару секунд, – бормочу под нос, наклоняясь и расправляя одеяло, чтобы избавить себе от вечернего разговора о собственной неряшливости от матери (да, несмотря на общее состояние дома и слухи об образе жизни нашей семьи, и такие разговоры у нас бывают).

– Что это? – Вдруг раздаётся из-за спины голос Крэйга. Я застываю на пару мгновений. Его голос сейчас был вроде бы ровным, но явно напряжённым. Когда поворачиваю голову, я вижу, что он держит в руках одну из фотографий, видимо, снятую с самого верха стопки, и также напряжённо смотрит на неё, чуть хмурясь.

– Да просто… – Только и бормочу я, прежде чем подойти к брюнету, посмотреть на фото и, аккуратно забрав, положить обратно в стопку задней стороной кверху. На ней был запечатлён вид клуба внутри, если стоять спиной к двери, и я почувствовал необъяснимое облегчение от того факта, что при этом на фото не было Джона и, если не всматриваться, нельзя было заметить кого-либо ещё, по крайней мере отчётливо.

Я думал солгать, сказав, что это какая-нибудь фотография, которую дал мне Картман, но решил не делать этого. Я же, вроде бы, уже говорил, что не хочу лгать Крэйгу. Даже по мелочам. Возможно, потому что сам предпочитаю, чтобы он так не делал.

Как мне когда-то сказала Бэбэ: «Некоторые люди не лгут, они просто недоговаривают». Мне не нравится эта фраза, но в данный момент, боюсь, именно её я беру на вооружение.

Недолго думая, я выхожу из комнаты и тяну при этом задумчивого Крэйга за собой, взяв того за руку.

– Пошли не пропускать день.

– Вовремя, – хмыкает Такер, выйдя из своего маленького транса.

– Ещё не вечер, – торжественно говорю я, поднимая указательный палец вверх, когда мы выходим из дома.

* * *

 

_11 января 2014 года._

Крэйг ведёт себя очень странно. Мне начинает казаться, что ещё немного, и он сможет посоревноваться с Шейлой Брофловски по степени заботы. Я, конечно, понимаю, что он всегда боится моей смерти, но в последнее время такое ощущение, будто его на этом заклинило. Ладно, возможно я перебарщиваю, но чёрт побери. Он проводит каждый день со мной с утра до вечера. И ночи тоже. Либо мы у него, либо у меня. Не то чтобы я жаловался, но я чувствую это странное настроение. Когда тебе, вроде бы, хорошо, но что-то не так. Что-то мешает. Ноющее ощущение, будто за тобой приглядывают, как за маленьким неразумным ребёнком. Не дают сделать какую-нибудь глупость, позволяя делать другие. Это началось за день-два до Рождества и продолжается до сих пор. Что бы это ни было, я надеюсь, его скоро отпустит. Мне самому становится мерзко от мысли о том, что в этом виноват я сам.

Только сегодня под вечер я смог ускользнуть, захватив с собой свой костюм. Всё время, пока я был с Крэйгом, у меня не было возможности вернуться к делу, хотя я бы не сказал, что был против отпуска.

В итоге, уже будучи Мистерионом, я сижу на подоконнике в здании полиции и разговариваю с Беном, пока тот разбирается с очередным своим отчётом за рабочим столом.

– И это всё? Всё это так и оставят?

– Ты же сам слышал: Ейтц закрыл дело. На этом всё. Для них это конец. – Устало говорит Бен, закрывая глаза и потирая переносицу.

– Но ты же знаешь, что они связаны.

– Для Ейтца они связаны только наркотической цепочкой. Как и для остальных. Пусть так оно и остаётся.  – Он говорит быстро, с еле заметным раздражением, будто хочет отмахнуться, но тему при этом не закрывает. Я молча смотрю на его напряжённую фигуру, пока он не выдыхает, чуть расслабляется и ставит локти на стол, добавляя тише: – И куда уходят молодые…

– Так бывает. – Я не знаю, что ответить, но Бен выглядит подавленным, поэтому я просто продолжаю говорить что-то. – Люди оказываются в ненужном месте в ненужное время.

– В том-то и проблема, что так вообще бывает. – Я открываю рот, чтобы ответить, может, даже возразить, однако он лишь качает головой и пресекает мои попытки, продолжая: – Шатаются по всяким клубам да барам. Напиваются, накуриваются, связываются с плохими компаниями… И ведь из-за чего все глупости делаются: интерес или желание развлечься, не знаю, что там у них было. Особенно у самых молодых: той девчушки и паренька.

– Элмерса? – Уточняю с сомнением в голосе, припоминая возраст Джона.

– Я про Брикмана. Он же тоже там бывал достаточно часто. – Бен отрывает взгляд от поверхности стола и как-то испытующее на меня смотрит, как смотрит человек, не уверенный в полной осведомлённости своего собеседника.

– Да, точно, – киваю, скрывая своё удивление. Я уже знаю, что Чейс был знаком с Эйденом и Дженни, что сразу наводит меня на мысль о его возможном времяпрепровождении, но я не думал, что полицейские окажутся более внимательными с его делом. Судя по всему, они знают больше, чем говорят, однако не подают виду. Или это только Бен? Но и он в последнее время осторожничает или постоянно настороже.

– И это фото из его комнаты…

– Какое именно фото?

– Которое с Клэр.

– Что. – Скорее утвердительно, чем вопросительно говорю я, сразу переключая всё своё внимание на сидящего передо мной полицейского. – Ты не сказал мне, что вы нашли её фото в его комнате. – Честно признаюсь я и тут же замечаю, как на лице Бена проявляется разочарование.

– В комнате Брикмана мы нашли фото Клэр Дуглас. Парень был явно знаком с ней.  – Он устало вздыхает, прежде чем вернуться к работе над отчётом, пока я сохраняю молчание и обдумываю его слова.

Когда я был в комнате Чейса, там уже ничего особенного не нашлось, я скорее снова по-своему знакомился с призраком. Все улики уже тщательно собрали. Наверное, именно поэтому я не нашёл никакого фото с Клэр или кем-либо ещё из компании мертвецов. Забрали фотографию… Мать Чейса не пыталась доказать существование связи с семьёй Дуглас, хотя она, скорее всего, видела новости о них. Значит, о знакомстве Чейса с Клэр она не знала. И, видимо, не узнает. Однако становится понятно, как в эту компанию вообще попал Чейс, если он и раньше был знаком с Клэр. Возможно, даже близко.

– Не лезь в это. – Совсем тихий голос Бена вырывает меня из раздумий, и я сначала даже не могу понять, правда ли он сказал что-то или мне послышалось. Я смотрю на него не понимающим взглядом, но Бен всматривается в свои деловые бумаги.

– Что?

– Я сказал, не копайся в этом. – В этот раз Бен всё-таки поднимает голову и смотрит на меня.

– Я же, вроде бы, уже говорил, что думаю по этому поводу. – Сам не знаю, почему, но я вдруг улыбаюсь.

– Я серьёзно, оно того не стоит.

– А что стоит?

И после этого я быстро ухожу, используя окно вместо двери.

Пять человек, которым, видимо, не хватило времени. Или проклятья вечного перерождения. У меня есть и то, и другое.

* * *

 

Я не вижу. Мне это кажется.

Но вот оно здесь, написано ровно и уверено, от руки. Выведено с такой же аккуратностью, как остальные. С такой же задумчивостью. Я уверен, он задумывался над каждым, пока вписывал их в свой список. И над этим тоже. Имя. Это имя.

Крэйг Такер. Крэйг. Среди остальных. В списке, помеченным чёрным цветом, потому что все, чьи имена в него вписаны, успели запятнать себя. Все подписались на что-то.

Я хочу перелистать страницы дальше, хочу узнать всё сразу, но мой взгляд замер на этом имени и не хочет покидать его, словно что-то изменится, если долго всматриваться. В голове пустота. А сердце предательски шепчет, о том, что уже давно чувствовало что-то неладное. Когда сходит оцепенение, мысли начинают витать вокруг этого шёпота и подсказывать, что я упустил.

Как он спокойно ходил по Денверу, зная, что там и где… И я теперь я понимаю, чем было вызвано то беспокойство, испытанное мною тогда. Уверенность Крэйга во всём и какие-то маленькие детали, которые я не замечал, хотя и видел. Видел, но не нарочно игнорировал. Видимо, это и была подсказка. И я тогда вновь не прислушался к своим ощущениям и списал их на нечто совершенно незначимое. Сейчас я уже не знаю, паранойя ли оказалась ненапрасной или я и правда о чём-то догадывался.

«Раньше я здесь бывал чаще».

Карта. Пути.

«Да просто иногда нужно было».

«Выглядел так, словно пытался разгадать великие тайны вселенной. Или тебя новости впечатлили?»

«Не говори ерунду.»

Напряжение.

«Просто скажи мне, что ты нигде не шляешься по ночам и не наживаешь неприятности на свою задницу».

«Раньше я здесь бывал чаще».

* * *

 

Я тону в своих мыслях. Это как паника местного масштаба. Хаос в голове: всё смешивается, и я не могу удержаться за что-то одно.

Время, мне нужно время. Достаю телефон и упираюсь взглядом в слова и числа.

_13 января 2014 года._

Половина десятого.

Сейчас вечер, и я сижу один в своей комнате. Один во всём доме. Сестра осталась у своей подруги, родители провожают тяжёлый понедельник в баре, а я сижу здесь со своими мыслями и кучей несформированных вопросов.

Сегодня я решил просмотреть тот список, который начинается после слов о ключе. Как оказалось, в него внесены имена всех людей, связанных с тем человеком, которого Эйден во всём подозревал. Владелец клуба он или чего-то покрупнее, я не знаю. В данную минуту я даже не могу определиться, не зря ли я вообще во всё это полез. Хотя какая-то часть моего разума говорит мне перестать разыгрывать из себя истеричку, меняющую мнение по десять раз на дню.

Но это было слишком неожиданно для меня. Почему он здесь, среди всех этих людей? Как давно? Я не знаю, что с этим делать. Спрашивать об этом - значит, рассказывать обо всём сразу. А не спрашивать... Я не хочу его вмешивать, но, если подумать, Крэйг уже в этом. И намного дольше меня. Это даже объясняет изменения в его поведении. Но не объясняет чего-либо ещё.

Говорить нам об этом или нет? И так, и так получается нечто неприятное. Поэтому сейчас я ничего не выбираю и продолжаю читать дальше, стараясь не обращать внимания на навязчивые мысли.

В итоге, я ничего так и не выберу. За меня всё решит необъяснимый страх непредсказуемости последствий. Последствий, которые всё равно наступят.


	7. Дело №6. Попутчики.

_Joy Division – Atmosphere_

_22 января 2014 года._

Сегодня утром мне сказали о том, что он умер. Сказали, что его похоронят под флагом. Сказали, что он был гордостью. Что он, чёрт возьми, был прекрасным человеком и что все его будут помнить. Но он будет лежать в сырой земле. А они будут стоять над ним.

Бен.

Сколько раз он спасал меня? Мою семью?

Он знал, что мои родители были виновны по нескольким статьям, но всегда отпускал их. И ничего не требовал взамен, кроме очередного обещания жить по-человечески и не нарушать закон. Эти обещания даже имели силу какое-то время.

Ему не было известно, кто скрывался под маской Мистериона, но он относился ко мне получше многих знакомых. Я не был для него просто символом. Я оставался человеком.

Возможно, Бен даже знал. Возможно, тень капюшона и маска не смогли скрыть от него лицо мальчишки, не раз бывавшего гостем полиции. Возможно, от него вообще ничего нельзя было утаить.

К этому человеку я всегда испытывал глубокое уважение. Настоящее, а не то, которое заставляют выдавливать из себя неписанные правила вежливости. Иногда я даже рассказывал ему что-то о своей жизни, мог спросить совета. Осторожно, конечно, чтобы не выдать себя. Я вообще нередко говорил с ним о вещах, не связанных с расследованиями. Нельзя сказать, что он был мне как отец или кто-то в этом роде, но Бен всегда был важной фигурой в моей жизни. Надеюсь, он это знал.

Он заслуживал большего. Не того, чтобы умереть, немного не дожив до сорока пяти, в одиночестве во время завтрака.

Его нашли на кухне. На столе медленно остывал кофе в чашке, пока телевизор говорил бессмыслицу. Меня там не было, но я могу чётко видеть это, чувствовать всю эту картину, будто я всё же присутствовал: мирная тишина, абсолютное спокойствие, совершенно будничная атмосфера, создающаяся всё тем же запахом свежезаваренного кофе и бормотанием телевизора. И если бы не кровь и рана, можно было бы подумать, что хозяин квартиры просто уснул прямо за столом, чуть не упав лицом в тарелку с омлетом.

Бена убили не наркотики и не удары чьих-то рук или иных предметов. Он не видел своего убийцу. Он даже не успел уловить приближение смерти. В него выстрелили откуда-то снаружи, разбив при этом окно. Бен умер мгновенно. Его коллеги прибыли через несколько минут: обеспокоенная соседка сообщила о звуке выстрела и звоне разлетевшегося вдребезги стекла. Жил он почти рядом с отделением полиции в небольшом многоквартирном доме, так что как только женщина сказала адрес, они сорвались с места. Но как бы быстро они не добрались, помочь ему они уже не смогли бы. Никто не смог бы.

Бен был одним из самых честных людей, которых я когда-либо знал. Не святым, со своими заморочками и тайнами, со своими скелетами в шкафу. Но ему можно было верить.

Он с самого начала поддерживал Мистериона. Бен был не против, когда появился кто-то, готовый помогать с мелкими делами. Но при этом он всегда помнил, что Мистерион – лишь какой-то внезапно появившийся паренёк, которого они все, включая его самого, слишком часто подвергали опасности. В отличие от многих его коллег, Бен был знаком со здравым смыслом. Однако даже это знакомство не спасло его от пули.

Бен придерживался своих собственных принципов. И даже когда он отпускал моих родителей, несмотря на их вину, я всё равно считал его честным перед законом. У Бена было своё понимание справедливости. Мне казалось, что у него самые чистые руки. Даже если так было лишь в сравнении с другими. Вся эта кровь и грязь…

И он был настоящим человеком.

Он заслуживал большего. Намного большего.

* * *

 

_25 января 2014 года._

Я всегда задавался вопросом, в чём же причина, по которой сохраняется несправедливость. И сейчас я говорю не о голодных детях или чём-то таком. О её конкретной ветви. Убийства. Почему кто-то убивает безо всякого страха быть пойманным? Почему позволяет себе протягивать руки к чужой жизни? Почему не боится смерти? Ответы на эти вопросы кажутся сложными, неоднозначными, содержащими в себе как минимум десять психологических терминов, но вот, что я вам скажу: это всё дерьмо собачье. Вам кинут три сложных словца, описывающих состояние больного, убившего двадцать человек, и вы кивнете, не найдя подходящих слов для ответа. Словно оправдывая мир и всех этих несчастных и больных людей, хоть про себя и не соглашаясь со всем этим, – никто не может по-настоящему смириться с таким положением вещей. Если человек убивает, это значит, что с ним что-то не так, - игра природы с его разумом.

А вот мой ответ будет проще: мы им это позволяем. Гоняемся за очевидными тенями, не заглядывая в углы, которые совсем рядом. Не видим тех теней, что скрываются за ярким светом. Но почему?..

Я тот, кто не может умереть. Но бессмертие не отняло у меня желание жить. Оно не отняло у меня понимание всей ценности жизни. Все мы когда-то думали о том, что было бы, убей мы человека, стоящего прямо перед нами. Эта случайная мысль ничего особенного не вызывает и исчезает так же быстро, как появляется. Но стоит только серьёзно задуматься об этом, по-настоящему придавая значение своим мыслям, и можно сразу почувствовать необъяснимое недоверие к самому себе. Потому что ты понимаешь, что физически способен сделать нечто подобное, но заставить себя повиноваться этой мысли не можешь. Мозг не принимает такую схему. Он вообще не принимает ничего, связанного со смертью или жизнью. Поэтому мы не можем понять, как это – отнять жизнь. Каково это – убить. Особенно убить без реальной необходимости и не под влиянием скрытого в глубинах разума внезапно срабатывающего защитного механизма выживания. Мы не можем понять убийц и их жертв. И как на самом деле можно сочувствовать кому-то, не имея возможности полностью понять их ситуацию? Но люди всё же это делают, потому что способны чувствовать страх от мысли о смерти. Но они всё равно не могут себе её представить и грустят о потере, возможной для них самих или реальной для кого-то близкого. Потому что это то, что каждый из нас также в какой-то мере переживал. Но потерю самой жизни… Мне кажется, этого чаще всего не понимают даже сами убийцы. Я думал обо всём этом много раз, менял мнение, потом менял снова и, в итоге, всегда оставался с беспорядком в голове и путаницей собственных ощущений. Но всё-таки… как тогда кто-то способен сделать этот шаг и убить? Переступить эту границу?

Я хорошо знаком со смертью, но я её боюсь. Сколько бы раз мы ни встречались, я всегда буду бояться её. Но при встрече какая-то часть меня будет знать, что это не конец, что я вернусь. Но другие не возвращаются. Поэтому сама мысль об убийстве ужасает меня. Я могу спокойно слышать об этом в новостях, могу также думать о мёртвых, находясь там, где когда-то были они, могу копаться во всём этом во время расследований, в конце концов. Но когда смерть так близко, когда она дышит совсем рядом, и ты можешь разглядеть её детали, её лицо и руки, это невыносимо. И я просто не понимаю, как кто-то может сотрудничать с ней, играть без опасений за собственную жизнь. Мало того, как кто-то может получать удовольствие от этого. Быть всегда неподалёку… Я знаю, что не мне говорить об этом, учитывая то, сколько раз я был рядом с ней, однако я никогда не звал её сам.

А кто-то – кто-то совсем рядом со мной – намеренно делает это и вряд ли страдает от собственных желаний. Кто-то, кого мы почему-то не видим.

Я долго думал: почему их не ловят? Но я нашёл намёки на ответ на этот вопрос во внезапно всплывших мелочах. В напряжении, страхе и желании поскорее избавиться от нужды кого-то ловить вообще.

Полиция позволила запугать себя. Я не знаю, кто и что им сказал, но их взгляды, их слова о том, что "лучше тебе в это дело не лезть, сынок", при том, что за меня редко кто боится, – это наводит на определённые мысли. Сначала они все были не против моего вмешательства, но по прошествии какого-то времени, когда начали возникать новые догадки, а подозрение усилилось, сержант Ейтц вдруг решил, что «героем следует не лезть на рожон». И почему сейчас? Герои… Герои на то и нужны, чтобы спасать и умирать в расцвете лет. Так что случилось? В итоге, шеф полиции молчит, как и его подчиненные. Они не хотят говорить о деталях.

Но одну правду я всё же получил. Как ей и свойственно, она была горькой. Сегодня Ейтц сказал мне: "Мы не знаем, кто это". И ведь не лгал, я видел. Я также видел страх. Они все боялись. Я начал понимать, почему все вокруг казались такими неестественными, когда появлялись новые дела. Но они не могли больше скрывать его, не после того, что случилось с Беном. Не после того, как поняли, что может случиться с ними.

А ведь Бен предупреждал меня. Пытался. И помогал мне.

Не за это ли он поплатился?

А тот, кто пришёл взимать плату, остался при этом в тени.

Получается, причина, по которой сохраняется несправедливость, по которой зло продолжает жить и процветать, - это то, что чаще всего мы не знаем его лица?

Я снова думал обо всём этом. Я снова чувствовал себя запутанным и потерянным. Но сейчас во мне также бурлила злость. Я боялся от неё ослепнуть, поддаться эмоциям. Я мог совершить кучу ошибок. Но я не мог вдруг просто прекратить чувствовать. Конечно, первая волна осознания уже прошла. Я думал, что всё уже догорело и рассеялось, превратившись в ничто. Однако вся эта злоба – эта раздирающая изнутри обида – всё ещё тлела, грозясь вновь возродить огонь и бурю, которые я мог обрушить на всех, кто казался виноватым, хотя прекрасно знал, что винить кого-либо поздно и бессмысленно.

Я не сдержался, когда разговаривал с Ейтцем. Я начал кричать от дикого ощущения, будто стучу в закрытую дверь и не могу достучаться, хотя знаю, что человек стоит прямо за ней и всё слышит. Однако после его слов я затих также быстро, как и завёлся. И когда я начал всё понимать, я думал, что разозлюсь ещё сильнее, я готов был почувствовать ярость, но почему-то почувствовал лишь глухое одиночество. Я уже сталкивался с ним за два дня до этого. Но тогда я был не один. Не так, как сегодня.

После этого Ейтц не говорил ничего напрямую, но к этому моменту я уже понимал, почему. Теперь я видел тень совсем рядом. Она была прямо за Ейтцем. Тёмный силуэт со множеством нитей, одна из которых вела к моему собеседнику. Как я понял, всё, что происходило между ними, было всегда похоже на извращенную версию системы угроз и подкупов.

Мне было противно. Я презирал Ейтца, хотя знал, что он и правда ничего не мог сделать, не зная даже, с кем имел дело. И всё-таки я его презирал. Как минимум за то, что он вообще имел дела с такими людьми.

Я ушёл от него, чувствуя себя совершенно ничтожным. У меня больше не было сил на что-либо. Я хотел забыть и одновременно никогда бы не позволил себе этого сделать. Но я просто не мог больше думать об этом.

По дороге домой я лишь вспоминал, как кто-то уже успокаивал меня. Я представлял, что в каком-то смысле это происходило снова.

* * *

 

_28 января 2014 года._

В тот день, когда Бен умер, я пришёл к Крэйгу и плакал, как ребёнок.

Я был на удивление спокойным, когда мне сообщили новости. Даже слишком спокойным. Я ничего не почувствовал. Я в полной тишине оделся и вышел из дома, не имея каких-либо планов или мыслей вообще. И просто шёл. Позже я понял, что мысленно тогда бежал. Бежал от одной определённой мысли – от осознания. Я и сам не замечал, как играл в догонялки. Пустота была моей защитой. Моим козырем в рукаве. Однако я всё равно проиграл. Я должен был проиграть, потому что у этого не могло быть другого конца. Осознание настигло меня, ударив сразу со всей своею силой. Оно выбило из меня пустоту. И я почувствовал всё сразу. И это было слишком. Слишком много всего. Оно не могло оставаться внутри.

Я проиграл в тот момент, когда увидел лицо Крэйга, открывшего передо мной дверь. И в следующую секунду я уже уткнулся в его плечо, прячась от всего мира и выпуская всё то, что внезапно заполнило каждый уголок моего существа. Там, рядом с ним, я мог позволить себе проиграть и расстаться с защищавшей меня до этого пустотой.

Крэйг не стал задавать вопросы. Он просто стоял со мной посреди прихожей, осторожно обнимая меня за плечи.

Прошло уже несколько дней, а всё это до сих пор кажется таким нереальным. Я смотрю назад и всё там мутное. Такое ощущение, будто что-то застилает глаза и хочется тереть их, пока взор не прояснится. Но ни одна мысль не хочет формироваться чётко и почему-то мне кажется, что с этими воспоминаниями так будет всегда. Каждый раз, когда я по какой-либо причине буду вспоминать о конце жизни Бена, о том, как я узнал об этом, я всегда буду чувствовать какое-то недоверие к самому себе. Это всё так непривычно.

И сегодня я сижу в комнате Картмана со странным ощущением, будто последняя неделя была сном. Или весь месяц. Хотя при этом я даже сейчас думаю о деле.

– Если фото засвечено, с ним уже ничего нельзя сделать.

Я, ссутулившись, сижу на краю кровати и сжимаю в руках одну-единственную фотографию. На ней много пятен от вспышек разноцветных огней, окружающих танцпол. Она заинтересовала меня из-за того, что мне кажется, будто я могу различить на ней фигуру того же человека, который на другом фото стоит у бара спиной к объективу. У меня сжимаются зубы от необъяснимой тихой злости каждый раз, когда я думаю о возвращении к делу, но в то же время мне кажется, что надо идти вперёд. И я знаю, что не хотел вмешивать в это кого-либо, – до сих пор не хочу, – но я не знал, что с этим делать и за какую именно ниточку дальше тянуть, так что дал своей интуиции право выбирать, какое действие предпринять. Всё равно я не стал что-либо объяснять Картману да и он не особо спрашивал, хотя уж точно был польщён тем, что в какой-то мере в нём видят фотографа. Сразу сделался таким важным, даже достал один из своих фотоальбомов.

– Жаль, – я смотрю на него усталым взглядом и пожимаю плечами, словно отбрасывая настоящую ценность фотографии. Картман, как мне кажется, видит в этом жесте только лёгкое огорчение, хотя, возможно, и чувствует, что я расстроился сильнее, чем кажется.

– У тебя нет этого фото в цифровом формате?

– Нет, – я горько усмехаюсь, продолжая: – Негде его хранить.

У меня был ноутбук, однако пару месяцев назад он внезапно перестал включаться. Кайл осмотрел его и сказал, что это мог быть и вирус, но так как он всё-таки не мастер, хоть и разбирается немного во всей этой технике, мы решили, что будет лучше сдать его в ремонт. Он нашёл неплохое местечко где-то в Денвере и помог мне с деньгами, за что я был ему особенно благодарен, и не так давно я попрощался со своим ноутбуком до лучших времён. 

– А я и забыл, – лениво говорит Картман, медленно крутясь на стуле.

Надо же, никаких злых шуток про бедных. Хотя он сейчас куда менее колкий и никак не пытается меня поддеть. Видимо, это из-за того, что я всё ещё кажусь ему грустным. Как и остальные, он знает, что человек, которого я знал, умер. Хороший человек, друг семьи. И знает, что я был, мягко говоря, расстроен известием о его смерти. Поэтому ведёт себя немного деликатнее.

Эрик на самом деле хороший. Обычно его доводят до такого состояния, что ему нужно доказывать всем, какой он на самом деле крутой, изображать из себя полную сволочь, быть невыносимым, кратко говоря. Он, конечно, и так по жизни не сахар, скорее манипулятор и ублюдок, да и может быть той ещё занозой в заднице, однако если не особо придираться к нему, то можно заметить, что он не такая скотина, какой все его считают. Как говорится, у медали две стороны. Не знаю, как по отношению к остальным, но к нам троим – мне, Стэну и Кайлу – он всегда был по-своему добр. Можно сказать, что это очень относительно. И Картман всегда был нашим другом, что бы мы ни говорили. Хоть он и козёл.

Он также не из тех, кто утешает. Думаю, он просто не знает, как это делать. Эрику скорее становится неловко. Он не обнимает и не говорит, что всё будет хорошо или нечто в этом духе, нет. Он всё делает по-своему. Я не всегда замечаю, как именно, но в нём это есть, потому к нему можно прийти, даже когда чувствуешь себя, скажем так, не на высоте.

Порой он может быть жесток, может говорить резкие вещи, от которых будет становиться обиднее и больнее, но обычно это правда. И, в итоге, это помогает.

Сейчас Картман ничего не говорит. По крайней мере, не о том, какой я постоянно мрачный почти неделю. Какое-то время мы просто молчим и тишину нарушает лишь шелест переворачиваемых страниц.

– Эй, иди сюда, – зовёт меня Эрик, роясь в своём фотоальбоме. – Увидишь кое-что интересное!

Я вопросительно поднимаю брови, но всё-таки лениво встаю с кровати и подхожу к нему, по пути говоря:

– Если ты вновь позвал к себе Баттерса, как когда мы были детьми, то мне…

– Нафиг Баттерса! – Прерывая меня, отмахивается Картман. Он раскрывает какую-то страницу и с энтузиазмом тычет в одну из фотографий. – Посмотри-ка лучше сюда!

Я наклоняюсь, чтобы рассмотреть фотографию и почти сразу чувствую, как мои губы растягиваются в улыбке от увиденного. На фотографии Кайл с щеками цвета спелого помидора и выражением беспредельного возмущения. Судя по всему, уже через мгновение после щелчка затвора фотоаппарата Брофловски орал благим матом. Его дикие кудри кажутся ещё более необузданными, будто он только-только вылез из постели. Он явно отмахивался чем-то, учитывая белое смазанное пятно с такими же смазанными руками в нижней части фото.

– Когда это ты так успел?

– После физ-ры. – Гордо сообщает Эрик, замечая, что я оценил снимок.

– Картман, – я с укором в голосе растягиваю его фамилию, при этом немного улыбаясь, ибо сразу представляю, как это могло произойти. После физкультуры у нас обычно душ. Теперь понятно, почему волосы Кайла на фото будто живут своей жизнью, а также почему он возмущён и кидает в Картмана полотенце, насколько я понял. Эрик просто не мог это упустить.

Он показывает мне больше забавных фото, комментируя многие, иногда даже уходя в такие дебри, что мне приходится кивать и делать вид, что я понимаю, о чём он, и через какое-то время мне начинает казаться, что ещё хотя бы пару часов я способен чувствовать себя в своей тарелке.

* * *

 

_29 января 2014 года._

Я рад, что у меня нет часов. Только в телефоне.

Мне кажется, если бы у меня в комнате висели часы, я бы сошёл с ума. В тишине перед сном с постоянным тиканьем… Я не понимаю, как люди могут засыпать под это. Не понимаю, как вообще можно сидеть в комнате, в которой вечно что-то тикает. К тому же, знать, что время утекает, и постоянно это слышать – как-то не по себе от этого.

Поэтому я просто растворяюсь в тишине и своих мыслях, которые – я знаю – смешаются и не заметно перетекут в сон. Но до этого момента я буду продолжать думать, перекатывая каждую мысль вместо того, чтобы сразу бросить её и зацепиться за другую. Они всегда приходят перед сном. Собираются как мотыльки у лампы. Сколько их не отгоняй, они уйдут лишь тогда, когда исчерпают себя.

Со дня смерти Бена прошла неделя. Ровно. Я всё ещё не могу поверить в то, что это произошло, но знаю, что привыкну. Хотя кого я обманываю? Он будет всегда казаться мне тем далёким призраком, который всегда будет существовать. И будет это ощущение, будто он всё жив где-то. Но я привыкну к мысленным напоминаниям о правде.

Я также знаю, что частично это моя вина. Он помогал мне. Началось всё ровно наоборот, но это я копал дальше, я продолжал лезть туда, куда он и не смотрел, я пытался собрать информацию, я утверждал, что все дела связаны, и это я был тем, кто не мог позволить закрыть тему и забыть. Просто не мог. И, в итоге, Бена убили.

Я знаю, что это был его выбор – помогать мне. Но всё равно не могу не думать о собственной вине. Я подобрался слишком быстро и всё это время сам не осознавал, что тащил его за собой, даже когда он уже не хотел продолжать.

Я думал, что это Эйден был горе-детективом, ставшим чёрный дырой, однако, кажется, я недалеко от него ушёл.

Пять дел. И вот теперь шестое. Тоже закрытое из-за недостаточного количества улик. И теперь Бен в этом списке. И никто больше не знает, что он связан с остальными. Их связью было упоминание наркотиков в делах. У него был порох иного сорта. Но я знаю. Знаю, что он с ними. Последовал за ними, сам того не желая.

Попутчик.

Шесть дел.  А сколько ещё будет? Сколько попутчиков присоединится к последнему путешествию по призрачной дороге в никуда? И ради чего?..

Я не могу больше позволить кому-то уйти в том же направлении. Чёрт, я не должен был допустить, чтобы это случилось с Беном.

Чувствую наворачивающиеся на глаза слёзы и переворачиваюсь с бока на спину. Мой взгляд упирается в потолок, и я часто моргаю и глубоко вздыхаю, пытаясь противостоять этому давящему ощущению. В конце концов, я побеждаю, но особо лучше мне не становится.

Я зол. Нет. Я был зол. А потом у меня не осталось сил, чтобы злиться. Но в какой-то момент до этого я был зол на всех, включая себя.

И теперь я лежу в кровати и думаю о том, что уже делаю, чтобы, наконец, покончить со всем этим. Потому что, в итоге, всё, что я могу сделать – это завершить начатое.

Один. Ни Ейтца, ни кого-либо ещё. В конце концов, так всегда и получается. Когда вокруг никого нет, ты поднимаешь голову и смотришь прямо на того, кто стоит на противоположной стороне. И ты сам должен постараться добраться до него. До того, как он доберётся до тебя, конечно. Потому что в какой-то момент он тоже открывает глаза, поднимает голову и смотрит прямо на тебя.

Так и должно было быть в конце. Но я знаю, что мы на этой сцене не одни.

И так вступает ещё одна мысль, которую я избегал. Крэйг.

Я не знаю, какова его роль в этом «представлении». Но его место точно не рядом со мной. Не в этом случае. На самом деле я даже не могу сказать точно, сидит ли он в зрительном зале. Среди тех, кого не видно. Но почему-то мне кажется, что Крэйг очень близок к нашей сцене. Ближе, чем мне хотелось бы, это точно. Возможно, даже играет какую-то роль и, пока мы топчемся в свете прожекторов, готовится к своему выходу. А я такой трусливый, что не знаю, что делать, и упорно смотрю только на того, до кого не доходит свет, боясь того, что могу обнаружить Крэйга если посмотрю по сторонам. Поэтому я ничего не делаю с тем, что знаю о Такере.

Я закрываю глаза, заставляя воображаемую сцену исчезнуть со всеми её мрачными красками. Уже будучи на грани сна, я вижу ту самую дорогу, доступную лишь призракам. Я представляю, как вижу их всех – оказавшихся на ней из-за одной и той же истории – и наблюдаю за тем, как они закрывают дверь своей машины, готовясь ехать. Они машут мне, хоть мы все знаем, что ничего не кончено и прощаться ещё рано. Но всё же они едут. Всё это время до конца они будут просто ехать. Возможно, я даже присоединюсь к ним на какое-то время. Сейчас же я просто желаю им больше не встретить попутчиков. И после этого я растворяюсь в своём сне, а наутро, конечно, всё забываю.


	8. Дело №7. Дело, которое не заведут.

_VNV Nation – Ghost_

_2 февраля 2014 года_.

Они знают о Мистерионе. Выследили меня и уже посадили свою пташку мне на хвост. Я знаю имя этой "пташки", однако упорно не хочу думать об этом, несмотря на то, как часто оно проносится в голове.

Крэйг, Крэйг, Крэйг.

И я хожу по улицам, зная, что вот-вот столкнусь с его тенью.

Крэйг.

Не иди за мной. Не иди за мной, пожалуйста.

Я боюсь обернуться и увидеть твою тень. Я боюсь твоего приближения. Я боюсь того, что точно знаю, что ты меня догонишь. Это неизбежно.

Я знаю, что эта встреча должна состояться. Наша единственная неприятный встреча.

И ведь лишь два дня назад я смотрел, как равномерно вздымалась твоя грудь, пока ты спал, еле заметно сопя. То было тихое утро, и я помню, что впервые за долгое время выспался тогда. Я не чувствовал тревоги, глядя на тебя. В тот момент все эти мысли, переживания, - всё это было не важно, оно казалось слишком далёким. И вечером я долго не хотел уходить, особенно после предложения снова остаться, но всё-таки ушёл, солгав, что меня ждали дома. Я просто чувствовал, что так будет правильнее.

За прошедшие два дня я не раз вспоминал, каким ты спокойным выглядел тем утром. Меня тогда посетило ощущение дежавю - я также смотрел на тебя в самом начале наших отношений, когда первый раз остался на всю ночь и утром проснулся раньше тебя. Когда мы только начинали. Это было уже больше года назад. Полтора года? Мы почти не изменились за это время, да и изменения никогда не влияли на наши отношения: не было лишних драм, не было неприятного напряжения или громких ссор. То, как мы начинали и то, как мы продолжили, вряд ли сильно отличается, если смотреть со стороны. Я не могу разделить на какие-то периоды время, проведённое вместе. Было лишь постеленное усиление этого магнетизма и химии между нами. И всё-таки… Как же мы до всего этого дошли? Я знаю, что наши отношения здесь ни при чём. Но что-то пошло не так в наших жизнях. И что-то мне подсказывает, что в твоей случилось что-то ещё до того, как она начала переплетаться с моей. Мне трудно думать об этом и, возможно, немного обидно из-за того, что я не знал о какой-то части твоей жизни.

Моя же жизнь всегда была сложена из груды не совпадающих друг с другом фигур. Одной из них была и остаётся непредсказуемая смерть. Один факт её существования и частых визитов ко мне уже говорит о том, какой извращённой должна быть история моей жизни. Но человек имеет способность приспосабливаться и со временем всё ненормальное начинает казаться терпимым. А мы всегда были странными детьми. Когда мы решили поиграть в героев, мы хотели, чтобы всё было по-настоящему. Лезли туда, куда не следовало. Делали что-то опасное. А потом мы выросли, и ребята положили свои костюмы в самый дальний угол шкафа. Игра была окончена. Но не для меня. Для меня это никогда не было игрой. В своём странном стремлении делать что-то по-настоящему важное я продолжал надевать маску и действовать под уютной темнотой ночи. Но я никогда не называл себя кем-то особенным вроде спасителя города. У меня были свои особенности, и я не боялся ими пользоваться. Я делал то, что мог. И я был символом, которому каждый придавал своё значение.

Я не герой. Всё намного проще.

Я никогда не был послушным ребёнком, но от меня этого никогда и не ждали. Я не был идеальным братом, но меня таковым считали. Мне намекали на то, что я отброс общества и что мне суждено пойти по стопам моих родителей, но я никогда и не стремился попасть на вершину. Я не переходил никому дорогу и при этом никогда не был осторожным. Мне всегда было всё равно. Я просто жил и довольствовался тем, что было. И также просто защищал дорогих мне людей, не думая о последствиях для себя. Я не думаю, что это делает меня героем. Настоящие герои жертвуют всем, что у них есть. Они готовы защитить весь мир, я – нет. Я защищаю только _свой_ мир. Но всё же в глазах многих людей Мистерион – герой.

Знали бы они, во что ввязался этот герой. И какие негеройские мысли его посещают.

* * *

 

Говорят, быть посредником – это просто так отдавать голову на отсечение. Неблагодарная и опасная работа. Чейс Брикман это знал. Но у него были свои причины для риска. Причины в виде симпатичной программистки, которая была старше его почти на десять лет. На восемь, если быть точнее. Клэр было двадцать семь лет. Как ни странно, самых молодых членов всей этой компании объединяет влечение к тем, кто постарше. Это было бы забавно, если бы не тот факт, что все они уже мертвы.

О чём ты думаешь, когда тебе девятнадцать? Сияет ли жизнь всеми возможными красками и есть ли в тебе сила, чтобы горы свернуть, как все говорят? И всегда ли ты знаешь, куда податься?

О чём думал Чейс? Я пытался его понять, переворачивая все факты в голове. Пытался залезть в его шкуру.

До этого я разговаривал с его друзьями. Их было двое и у обоих была та же проблема, что и у меня: они почти ничего не знали про жизнь Чейса, связанную с объектом его симпатии. Но они знали, что она была.

За несколько месяцев до начала череды убийств Брикман начал увлекаться программированием. В этом деле он продвигался не особо быстро, но какие-то усилия всё же прилагал. Я не знаю, заинтересовался ли он этим до знакомства с Клэр Дуглас или после, но думаю, это было неплохим поводом для активного общения. И того, что из этого последовало, хотя я не думаю, что оно вылилось во что-то определённое. Не более определённое, чем дружба, по крайней мере. Я остановился на этом. Так как ничто не может подтвердить правильность хода моих мыслей, я предпочёл аккуратно строить догадки и надеяться, что они верны.

Это была связь Чейса. Именно Клэр Дуглас привела его в этот круг, невольно сформировавшийся вокруг Эйдена и его цели. Так он там оказался. Лишь из-за неё.

Меня поразила эта способность Эдейна – собрать всех этих людей, будучи даже незнакомым с некоторыми, и сделать так, чтобы они приносили ему пользу. Личная паутина связей. Не зря он пошёл работать репортёром. К сожалению, работники средств массовой информации иногда заканчивают плохо. Опасные у них профессии.

Видимо, Эйден не думал об этом, когда просил свою сестру помочь ему. Двадцать девять лет человеку, а подумать забыл, но об этом говорить уже поздно. Главное то, что он втянул её в это. А она притащила с собой Чейса. Готов поспорить, тот согласился сразу и с энтузиазмом.

Насколько я понял из записей Эйдена, Клэр была кем-то вроде не самого честного хакера. Она взломала базу данных работников клуба, таким же образом затрагивая всё касающееся клуба. Именно Клэр добыла все те длинные списки, так аккуратно выведенные на страницах дневников Эйдена. Несколько самых разных списков, среди которых я нашёл и то, что не ожидал увидеть. Но Клэр всегда была в тени. Она не совалась в Южный Парк.

Чейс же нередко сам заходил в клуб, но никогда не оставался там надолго. Он передавал информацию от Дженни семье Дуглас и обратно. Я этого не понимаю, так как знаю, что Майерс и сама была способна связаться хотя бы с Эйденом, но, видимо, он сам старался не мозолить всем глаза в клубе. Тем более, гораздо проще видеться иногда со своим сверстником, который может быть кем угодно, хоть школьным другом, чем с каким-то незнакомцем, которому под тридцать, когда твой парень находится неподалёку.

Дженни и Джон.

Дженни убили первой. Она оказалась виновной в его смерти. Я всё пытался понять эту последовательность вины, сначала думал, что это Элмерс сделал что-то не так, допустил где-то непростительную ошибку и всё пошло под откос. Но он ничего не знал. Он был невольным участником. Просто Дженни нашли первой, а он был слишком близко.

Джонни последовал вслед за Майерс через пять дней после её смерти. Мне страшно думать о том, что он чувствовал всё это время, не подозревая об истинных причинах её кончины.

Я не думаю, что Дженни бессердечно использовала Элмерса. Это подтверждают и заметки Эйдена. Она уже не казалась такой активной после какого-то времени, проведённого с Джоном в роли его девушки. Возможно, ей было неловко. Возможно, до неё, наконец-то, дошло и она почувствовала, во что влезла. Или десяток других «возможно». Эйден сделал ту заметку незадолго до смерти Дженни. После этого они обнаружили один из уже давно имевшихся у руководства клуба скелетов в шкафу – когда-то у них умер администратор от той же передозировки, но это было за пределами клуба и более двух лет назад. Они пытались узнать больше, но несколько заметок дали понять, что это ни к чему их не привело. Потом снова шли какие-то координаты и через пару страниц Эйден написал о смерти Майерс. Он указал дату в верхнем углу страницы. Ни одна запись до этого не была датирована. Все они просто шли друг за другом без указаний времени своего появления. Но у этой была чёткая дата.

Была ещё одна запись с указанием даты – запись о смерти Джона Элмерса.

Эйдену было жаль. Он знал, что втянул их в это. Он не писал о диком сожалении и о глубоком раскаянии, нет. Но он написал о каждом из них – Дженни и Джоне – достаточно много слов. Не знаю, согласились бы со мной психологи, но я увидел во всём этом некое почтение.

Эйден пытался заставить сестру уехать. Ещё после смерти Майерс он признался в одной из записей, что не успел вовремя отстранить Клэр, как и не успел убедиться в относительной защищённости Дженни. Эйден вообще ничего не успевал. Видимо, он не ожидал, что когда его решат прижать к стенке, всё ускорится в несколько раз. Калейдоскоп событий не позволил никому остановиться и хорошенько всё обдумать.

В итоге, они не успели завершить дело или сбежать. После всего это записи обрываются, и я знаю, что то же самое случается с жизнью того, кто их вёл. И с жизнью Клэр.

Самую последнюю запись делает уже Мистерион. Аккуратно выводя – чего никогда не делает в повседневной жизни – имена и даты.

Наверное, Чейс пытался сбежать. Сел в машину, нажал на педаль газа, резко срываясь и уносясь прочь от города. Он знал, что случится. К сожалению, он тоже опоздал. Возможно, если бы он не решил смотреть, как хоронят дорогого ему человека, он бы успел. Кто знает. И опять прошло только пять дней…

Он тоже есть в последней записи. Они все там.

_Дженни Майерс, 22 года – 3 декабря 2013 года._

_Джон Элмерс, 32 года – 8 декабря 2013 года._

_Эйден Дуглас, 29 лет – 19 декабря 2013 года._

_Клэр Дуглас, 27 лет – 19 декабря 2013 года._

_Чейс Брикман, 19 лет – 24 декабря 2013 года._

_Бен Янг, 44 года – 22 января 2014 года._

* * *

 

_2 февраля 2014 года._

Я знаю, кто уйдёт сегодня.

Ты знаешь, что ты должен сделать это.

И только мы двое понимаем, что произойдёт на самом деле. По крайней мере, я надеюсь, что ты понимаешь.

Я шёл по улице к окраине города. Шёл медленно, будто задумываясь о каждом шаге. Ветер пытался забраться под капюшон, заставляя ёжиться и поправлять плащ чуть ли не каждые две минуты.

Я всё ещё отказывался оглядываться назад, но я и так знал, что где-то там, возможно, даже в десяти шагах от меня, так же медленно один человек. Я мог представить его. С засунутыми в карманы куртки руками, с опущенной головой и поникшими плечами. Хмурого, недовольного. Но он должен был идти до конца.

Я свернул в сторону стройки. Чуть не упал лицом в сугроб, спотыкнувшись на ровном месте. Нервы, нервы. Осталось немного.

Я приближался к месту, куда всё это время медленно вёл своего вечно опаздывающего на несколько шагов спутника.

_Это будет мерзко._

Поворот, немного вперёд, снова поворот. Свернуть за угол одного из домов, построенных наполовину.

_Мы сделаем это сегодня, мы сделаем это сейчас._

Я почувствовал, как в горле образовался ком. Неприятный, тягучий. Попробовал его проглотить, но это не принесло положительных результатов. Мне начало казаться, что кончики моих пальцев начали подрагивать.

Это он. Он нередко приходит вместе с ней. Шепчет, что она уже неподалёку. Просит поддаться, хочет завоевать всё тело, свести его дрожью, сомкнуть руки на шее, чтобы было сложно дышать. Страх.

Перед входом в недостроенное здание я остановился и сделал пару глубоких вдохов и медленных выдохов. Я не должен был поддаваться. Мне нужно было сыграть свою роль. Я слишком долго танцевал на этой сцене на глазах у всех, зная, чем это закончилось для остальных.

Но как бы я хотел, чтобы здесь не было Крэйга.

 

_3 февраля 2014 года._

 

В здании пахло строительной пылью. Нейтральный запах, но неприятное ощущение, будто это всё оседает у тебя в носу. В тот момент мне это нравилось. Помогало прийти в чувство и отвлечься от собственных дрожащих рук.

В одной из комнат стояло несколько больших банок из-под краски, на которых по неведомой мне причине лежала груда тряпок. Сегодняшние декорации.

Я выбрал это место – именно эту комнату. В этом не было особого смысла. Я последовал совету того, что осталось от рациональной части моего сознания.

Место, в которое никто не придёт без приглашения, подальше от лишних ушей. И я знал, что если вокруг меня будет хоть что-то, кроме голых стен, даже если это всего лишь тряпки и банки, будет совсем немного, но легче.

Я услышал его шаги сразу. Они были тяжёлыми, медленными. Крэйг не стремился скрыть своё присутствие. В дверном проёме он остановился. Посмотрел на меня и опустил взгляд в пол.

Перед Такером стоял Мистерион, он он-то уже давно догадался, чьи глаза глядели на него из-под маски. В тот момент я почему-то подумал, что даже если бы он не знал, Крэйг бы быстро меня раскусил.

Вот он поднял взгляд и вновь посмотрел на меня с таким выражением, какого я бы никогда не хотел видеть на его лице.

Какой же я герой, если всё приходит к этому? Если люди смотрят на меня, не скрывая боли?

Он подошёл неуверенно и дрожащей рукой вынул пистолет из-под куртки. Начал медленно поднимать его, но на полпути его рука замерла. Повисла полная тишина. Взгляд Такера был прикован к пистолету. Он неотрывно смотрел на него, будто вошёл в состояние транса.

Так нельзя. Это неправильно. Он знал, что это должно было быть сделано. Он знал, что всё получится не так, как будет выглядеть. И он знал о том, что кое-что не изменится. Что-то, что всегда остаётся.

Я не мог больше терпеть эту тишину. Это было невыносимо. Кто-то должен был что-то сделать.

Я сорвал маску и капюшон, показывая свое лицо, которое – он и так знал – скрывалось подо всем этим маскарадом.

– Что же ты медлишь? – Я постарался скрыть легкую дрожь в голосе. Уголки моих губ дёрнулись, образуя на лице еле заметную и какую-то странно горькую улыбку. – Стреляй.

Крэйг явно пытался как-то взять под контроль свои эмоции. Его рука всё ещё дрожала, но было видно, что он пытается заставить себя успокоиться. Упрямый идиот даже сейчас хотел изобразить безразличие. Но у него не получалось. Он не мог перестать кривиться, подавляя те эмоции, которые я мог прекрасно прочесть в его взгляде. Я видел страх в его глазах. Страх и всю его свиту – отчаяние, боль, – все степени погружения во что-то столь мрачное, что я не могу подобрать подходящее сравнение. Что-то, что обычно называют дном, но мне кажется, это нечто бездонное. Что-то бесконечное.

Судя по его виду, Такер был на грани истерики. Почему-то я очень не хотел, чтобы он "сломался" сейчас. Но вот он пытается глубоко вздохнуть, потом еще раз и еще. Я лишь стою, пытаясь сдержать собственную маленькую истерику, которая, кажется, грозится вырваться. Напряжение. Крейг вновь поднимает дуло пистолета. Он почти унял дрожь, почти смог изобразить хоть какую-то уверенность. Его взгляд кажется отстраненным, немного мутным, словно он находится в состоянии внезапного шока.

Давай же, Крэйг. Не медли. Легче выстрелить сейчас.

Он закрывает глаза. С силой. В моей голове рождаются самые эгоистичные мысли, но, чёрт возьми, я не могу сдержать и их.

Крэйг снова останавливается. Дуло пистолета направленно куда-то в середину, где заканчиваются рёбра. Я начинаю ощущать приход паники. Её лёгкая волна ледяными иглами проходит по всему телу. Я могу лишь смотреть на Крэйга, оставаясь совершенно неподвижным.

Не закрывай глаза. Пожалуйста, я хочу видеть их в конце. Открой глаза. Пожалуйста, открой глаза. Пожалуйста, посмотри на меня.

И стреляй.

Смерть уже почти дошла. Она была здесь, прямо за его спиной. Но пришла она ко мне.

Я не видел её, но просто знал всё это.

Крэйг открыл глаза. Дрожь в его руке перестала быть заметной. Я почувствовал, как дуло пистолета продолжило скользить вверх, не касаясь, но находясь так близко, что можно было ощутить любое изменение в движении. Крэйг всё это время смотрел прямо мне в глаза немного безумным взглядом, пока его рука продолжала медленно подниматься. Остановилась. Прямо у сердца.

Я вдруг понял, как сильно дрожали мои руки, хотя в остальном я казался полностью спокойным, недвижимым. Страх грозил дойти до остальных частей тела, но я не думал о нём, продолжая смотреть в эти глаза, в которых сейчас было так много всего, что я не мог найти в себе силы вновь сказать вслух то, что было в уме.

Стреляй.

Очень хотелось хоть как-то попытаться улыбнуться, чтобы он просто знал, что может это сделать. Всё-таки, наверное, мы безумцы.

Улыбнуться я так и не смог. Но это уже и не требовалось. Раздался выстрел.

_Кенни Маккормик, 18 лет – 3 февраля 2014 года._


	9. Спаси меня от самого себя.

_Carina Round – For Everything a Reason_

**Крэйг (** **POV)**

_И грязные улицы выли мне вслед,_

_И ветер стихать не хотел._

_Я знал, что его уже нет,_

_Но чувствовать это просто не смел._

 

Он ушел. Кенни. Со звуком выстрела, вот так просто в один миг.

 

В тот вечер я не знал, куда мне идти. Я не знал, где мой дом. Словно у меня и не было дома. Ни черта не помню дорогу. Кажется, шёл будто пьяный. Пустой и одновременно переполненный разум. В оцепенении без чувств, но с мыслями.

Я помню собственные слезы, но только благодаря странному ощущению на щеках и в глазах, которое появляется лишь после них.

Ничего не осталось.

На какое-то время я выпал из существования. Я бы и не вернулся, будь у меня выбор.

* * *

 

Холодный пол, замёрзшие руки, открытое настежь окно и плотно закрытая дверь. Кажется, вчера снова заходила Руби. Я вновь попросил её уйти. Я не хочу, чтобы она видела. Видела меня. Всё это.

Я хочу тишины.

Я смог убежать от людей вокруг, но никому не под силу убежать от собственных мыслей. Никому.

Я хочу, чтобы стало тихо.  

Я хочу, чтобы он вернулся.  Потому что он знает, всегда знал…

_Ты убил его._

Нет.

_Ты убил его._

Нет!

_Ты выстрелил ему прямо в сердце._

Замолчи.

_Так не поступают с теми, кого любят._

Чёрт возьми, замолчи!

_«Что же ты медлишь?»_

Нет…

_Люди не убивают тех, кого любят. Они не направляют на них пистолет. Они не стреляют в дорогих им людей._

Я не мог.

_Не мог что?_

Он знает. Кенни всё знает. Он всегда будет знать.

_Люди не убивают тех, кого любят, Крэйг._

Сжимаю голову руками, придвигаю к себе колени и утыкаюсь в них головой, из последних сил стараясь не кричать.

Жуткий холод. Кажется, что я сам умираю. Внутри тела будто разливается жгучая ледяная жидкость, заполняя каждый угол, медленно, как пытка.

Нет…

* * *

 

_31 января 2014 года._

– Одно дело, Крэйг. Когда ты пришёл к нам, мы дали тебе то, в чём ты нуждался. Мы спасли тебя и взамен попросили лишь об одном. Ты же держишь свои обещания, Крэйг? Ты же помнишь, как уверял нас в своей преданности? Одно дело, Крэйг, только одно дело. Ты же не хочешь расстроить нас?

Я прекрасно помню тот вечер, когда впервые увидел все эти лица. Я тогда много размышлял и, в итоге, решил, что смогу. Дерзкий, нет, отчаянный мальчишка. За долги всегда нужно платить. Почему я не думал о том, какой будет эта плата? Но в тот год нам пришлось бы туго, если бы я не смог вдруг «найти работу». Наше пособие уменьшили, и вся семья Такеров быстро ощутила последствия. Мы не голодали, но отказались от многого и ощущение, будто все лишились чего-то, не уходило. Руби постоянно жаловалась. Она успела свести с ума своим нытьём всех остальных членов семьи. Я не знал, чувствовал ли я тогда раздражение или жалость, наверное, всё вместе. И она постоянно напоминала об этом, не думая о том, что все остальные переживали то же самое. И тогда я решил, что найду выход. Что смогу помочь. И чего я о себе возомнил?

Я мог выбрать что-нибудь получше. Но я выбрал это.

Беру фотографию и медленно подношу к лицу, всматриваясь в черты. Я уже знал, что увижу на ней его. Этот дурацкий капюшон и маска…

Не сейчас. Только не сейчас.

И всё же я смотрю на фото дольше, чем нужно.

– Ты пойдёшь не один. Возьмёшь с собой Бойетта. Ты же знаешь, нам всегда нужны доказательства. Как говорится, доверяй, но проверяй! А он такой энтузиаст…

Какой мерзкий смех. Внутри всё сворачивается от отвращения. Но чувство самосохранения велит не показывать это. Серьёзность и молчание – только такой ответ допустим для меня. Это здесь всё равно никого не удивит.

– Такой холодный. Но я рад, что ты понял меня, Крэйг. Ты же понял?

Кивок.

– Ты же знаешь, что бывает, когда люди меня не слушаются, да, Такер?

И всё-таки не выдерживаю.

– Почему он? – Серьёзный тон прибавляет уверенности, и я пытаюсь думать о том, что этот разговор должен быть только таким: деловым, между людьми, стоящими на одной ступени. Только вот равноправие здесь – иллюзия. И всё-таки какая глупость.

– Ты задаешь ненужные вопросы.

– Думаю, я имею право знать, если приложением к фото является пистолет.

– А я думаю, что тебе лучше не думать, – в конце концов, зло усмехается мужчина, сидящий в приличных размеров кресле за столом, на котором сейчас лежит то самое «приложение». Помимо нас, в его кабинете ещё три человека, но они даже не смеют раскрывать рты. Тишина нарушается только приглушённой музыкой с нижнего этажа. Подбирают музыку к началу сегодняшней вечеринке в клубе. По пятницам почти всегда что-то устраивают и открываются немного раньше. Надолго наша относительная тишина, однако, не сохраняется. – Кажется, ты еще не до конца понял, что требуется от таких людей, как ты. Не волнуйся, я объясню. Видишь ли, всегда наступает время, когда нужно отдавать долги. У нас это работает так: есть цель, есть средства и нет вопросов. Можешь добавить сюда такое слово как «преданность». Понятно?

Снова киваю.

– На этот раз я бы хотел это услышать.

– Да.

– Если бы можно было убить взглядом, я был бы уже не жилец…

* * *

 

Почему он. Какой глупый вопрос. Конечно, это должен был быть именно он. Кто же ещё?

Кто же ещё творит такие глупости? Кто ещё всегда лезет на рожон и кому всегда мало? Кто не может посидеть спокойно хотя бы несколько минут?

Ведь он всегда был таким.

И он не мог не помочь тем, чей образ мыслей, возможно, напоминал ему собственный.

* * *

 

– Меня зовут Дженни. А ты здесь работаешь?

– Нет.

– Ой, прости, ты просто выглядел так, не знаю, серьёзно! А ты один?

– Да.

– Оу, и пьёшь один?

– Да.

– Понятно теперь, почему с таким лицом!

– Тебе никогда не говорили, что ты слишком много смеёшься?

– А тебе никогда не говорили, что ты алкоголик?

– Что?

– Пить в одиночестве – признак алкоголизма.

– Тут полно людей.

– Но ты пьёшь один.

– Это моё дело.

– Да кто спорит-то? Но факт остаётся фактом.

– Меня этот факт не волнует.

– Не будь таким холодным, через месяц уже и так зима начнётся!

* * *

 

– Крэйг, да?

– Подслушивать вредно.

– Вредно? Я слышала, что нехорошо, но никогда никто не говорил, что вредно!

– Никогда не знаешь, на кого или что наткнёшься.

– Интересная позиция…

– Даже не смеёшься.

– А ты не очень-то дружелюбный, да, Крэйг?

– А ты надоедливая и что?

– И то правда, наверное.

– Тебя это ещё и смешит? Никто не любит прилипчивых.

– А, может, я не хочу, чтобы ты меня любил.

– Хоть это хорошо.

– Оу. Признавайся, у тебя есть она – которая та самая?

– Та самая? Ты чего вдруг…

– Если ты и говорил об этом с барменом, то эту часть я пропустила. К сожалению. Ну, так значит, девушка есть?

– Девушка? Она… он бы посмеялся, если бы ходил сюда со мной.

* * *

 

– То есть ты та самая девушка Джона.

– Что значит «та самая»?!

– Слышал о тебе.

– То есть он говорил обо мне?

– Почти.

– Это так мило. Эй, не делай такое лицо!

– Только не начинай ворковать. Тут люди вообще-то обычно пьют.

– А как там твой загадочный парень?

– Прекрати.

– Да ладно тебе. По-моему, это так классно, когда всё идёт хорошо. Даже если ты всё ещё алкоголик.

– Я не напиваюсь до головокружения.

– Но стаканчик пропускаешь.

– Ты сама здесь.

– Я здесь далеко не всегда пью. К тому же я с парнем, даже если он вечно стоит у входа. Ты же вообще со своим здесь не появляешься и не пьёшь.

– Но я мог бы. Теперь можно, наконец, закончить этот разговор.

– Не любишь же ты об этом говорить совсем. Вечно меня обламываешь. Несправедливо это.

– Жизнь вообще несправедлива.

– Но всегда можно помочь сделать её немного лучше в этом плане. Чего усмехаешься?

– Просто ты напомнила мне кое-кого.

– Такие люди, как мы с этим кое-кем, хотя бы что-то пытаемся сделать, когда остальные молчат. Мы нужны миру. Ты ещё увидишь.

– Такие серьёзные заявления уже пошли. Обычно так после стаканов трёх-четырёх.

– Да это не то совсем…

– Разве?

– Ещё два-три дня и уже зима будет. Вот и тянет философствовать… Слушай, а ты придёшь в пятницу?

* * *

 

Я же знал, что что-то было не так.

_И теперь ты здесь. А они мертвы. Все мертвы. И он тоже мёртв._

Точнее всё было не так.

Меня начали звать в то, что они называют клубом, хотя знали, что в ином случае я бы туда и шагу не сделал. Мне говорили, мне намекали. А потом это случилось.

Я был знаком с Дженни. Мы лишь разговаривали несколько раз, но она казалась неплохим человеком, хоть и была надоедливой и лезла, куда не надо. Вечно с вопросами. Если подумать, каждый раз, когда я приходил, я натыкался на неё. Или она на меня.

Она постоянно смеялась. Вечно хихикала. Для неё всё было шуткой, и она приходила туда для того, чтобы повеселиться. Я же приходил туда, слушал, как управляющий всем человек рассказывал что-то о напряжённой ситуации вокруг, а потом спускался и запивал всё это.

Когда я узнал о смерти Дженни, мне было правда жаль её. Было даже сначала сложно поверить. Но я знал виновного в этом. Так же как знал, что это было только начало.

И потом Джон. И остальные, о ком я уже только слышал от тех, кто неосмотрительно шептался рядом.

Мне было их всех жаль, но я не мог позволить себе начать задумываться о сути смерти. Я не испытывал отвращения, какое приходит к людям вместе с шоком, когда им говорят о чьей-то кончине. Я не содрогался от ужаса, хоть и ощущал его в какой-то мере. Но это всё было слишком близко. И я был в каком-то смысле соучастником. Только это и вызывало во мне отвращение. Причина моего ужаса была такой же эгоистичной – забравшаяся в голову мысль о том, что это мог быть кто-то близкий для меня.

Мне было их жаль, но всё же не они меня волновали, как бы жёстко это ни звучало.

А он всегда волновался обо всех. Он хотел, чтобы люди вокруг были если и не счастливы, то хотя бы в состоянии мира. Он хорошо относился ко всем в этом городе, хоть это было и не взаимно.

Кенни. Какого чёрта ты это делал?

Какого чёрта _я_ это сделал?

* * *

 

_29 ноября 2013 года._

– Мир такой запутанный, Крэйг.

– Ты напилась.

– Есть такое. Но послушай…

– И сильно.

– Да-да, но без разницы. Как ты думаешь, как живут люди в больших городах зимой?

– Как и мы?

– Да, наверное. Я бы хотела пожить там.

– Зимой?

– Нет, вообще жить там.

– Ты ещё уедешь.

– Думаешь?

– Почему бы и нет?

Она после этого какое-то время молчала. Всё смотрела в свой бокал, помешивая содержимое соломинкой, но её внимание, казалось, было рассеяно. Но потом она снова заговорила и вдруг перестала казаться просто напившейся в клубе девчушкой, желающей болтать о чепухе и дожидающейся того, кто проводит домой.

– Это было бы замечательно. Жизнь там… я представляю её, как другой мир. Яркий.

– Тогда ты его увидишь.

– Надеюсь. Ладно, я обещала Джону, что проведу большую часть вечера с ним, он сегодня раньше освобождается. Пока, Крэйг.

– Пока, Дженни.

И тогда она улыбнулась.

* * *

 

Кенни всегда был другим. Его волновало так много различных вещей, но при этом казалось, что этого парня ничего не заботило. Вечная безмятежность, глупые шутки, смех, комментарии, совершенно далёкие от темы, загадочные фразы. Если злился, показывал это. Мог подержать в себе, но потом всё равно срывался, когда доставали. Если грустил по мелочам, это тоже было явно написано на его лице. Что-то серьёзное было заметно лишь в улыбке, горькой и грустной, но узнаваемой немногими – кто-то не мог разглядеть её секретов.

Ему и правда было наплевать на многое. Он мог быть очень безрассудным. И в каком-то извращённом смысле избирательным. Поневоле. Его могла серьёзно заинтересовать какая-нибудь глупость и совершенно не заботить нечто крупное и серьёзное, о чём могла бы говорить вся округа.

О каких-то интересах и переживаниях он говорил, про какие-то молчал. Я узнал о многих, об остальных догадался. И всё же он никогда не переставал поражать меня.

* * *

 

_3 декабря 2013 года._

Она умерла сегодня.

Зима только началась. И вот они говорят всякую чушь о смерти неосторожного подростка, которого уже и подростком-то можно назвать с большой натяжкой. Несчастное дитя, о кончине которого толком ничего сказать не могут.

Она очень хотела уехать. Она представляла мир будущего. Он был ярким.

– Эй, Кенни вызывает Крэйга. – Голос Кенни вырывает меня из задумчивости. Он кажется далёким, но толчок в бок окончательно возвращает меня в реальность, и я переношу всё своё внимание на него.  – О чём задумался, Крэйгстер?

Всё такой же ничем не обременённый на вид. С хитрым взглядом и лишь намёком на улыбку. Я как раз успеваю поймать его ногу, спасая свой бок от нового толчка.

– Да просто, ни о чём особенном. – Я оцениваю свой ответ как удовлетворительный. Но у Маккормика немного иная система оценивания.

– А выглядел так, словно пытался разгадать великие тайны вселенной. Или тебя новости впечатлили?

– Не говори ерунду.

Знала ли она? Догадывалась?

– Да ладно, сколько раз мы уже слышали всё это. Наркотики убивают и так далее. Однако, когда это кого-то останавливало?

Кенни ухмыляется, а я какое-то время просто не могу понять, о чём это он вообще. Поворачиваюсь, смотрю на его лицо и внезапно нахожу разгадку. Чёрт бы побрал этого парня. Он, наверное, никогда не изменится. Оно и не надо, в общем-то. В следующий момент он уже притягивает меня к себе за шею, наклоняя меня, и этим движением весьма ловко делая нашу разницу в росте незаметной, так что ему даже не приходится как-то вытягивать шею, чтобы прошептать мне на ухо несколько весьма отвлекающих слов.

* * *

 

Меня всегда интересовало много различных вопросов, но всё же к большинству интересов окружавших меня людей я оставался равнодушным. Мне было всё равно, кто с кем спит, чья мамаша купила новую машину, чей отец мечтает стать дельфином, и кто может позволить купить себе новую модель телефона от компании с логотипом в виде яблока, от которого кто-то успел откусить немного. При условии, если это, конечно, не касалось меня или моих друзей. За этих ребят я бы всегда вступился, если что, да и они не оставляли мне выбора, кроме как слушать, если начинали болтать о чём-то, особенно Клайд. В остальном всякие такие мелочи меня не особо волновали, хотя какие-то общие события могли радовать. Например, драки в начальной и средней школах.

Учителя всегда считали меня либо немного инфантильным, либо просто нахальным флегматиком. Я не боялся молча посылать их жестом, в котором ключевую роль играл средний палец. На их уроках я разваливался за партой и лишь местами уделял внимание происходящему. Вне класса моё поведение не особо сильно отличалось. Я также посылал сверстников, к тому же предпочитал не тратить время на выслушивание слухов. Это не значит, что я с ними не общался или вёл себя не лучше камня. Если человек мне не нравился или раздражал меня, я мог и не говорить об этом, но он видел это в моём выражении лица. Однако с теми же одноклассниками я общался не так уж плохо. Но они всё же не знали меня. Даже не могли определить мои интересы.

Кенни со всеми общался хорошо. С редкими исключениями. Мог разговаривать со всеми людьми, будто они давние друзья. И все знали, что он может помочь раздобыть травку, что он не против выпить, особенно по выходным, что он способен победить почти любого в любой игре, хотя сам этот чертёнок дома приставок не имеет; и, наконец, что он проводит большую часть времени вне обветшалых стен этого самого дома.

Я мог потратить всю ночь на высматривание созвездий. Мне всегда нравилась астрономия. Небо и миллионы звёзд. Думать о космосе, представлять его, мысленно перемещаться в него. В иную ночь я мог пить в чьём-то доме, полном безбашенных подростков – и никто из них не смог бы сказать, пытаюсь ли я когда-нибудь вообще смотреть на небо.

В тихие ночи я нередко брал с собой Кенни. Его не интересовало изучение каких-то деталей, но он любил слушать про звёзды и созвездия, которые мы могли видеть собственными глазами. Обычно всё начиналось с его вопросов. Возможно, ему просто нравилось разбавлять таким образом тишину.

Иногда мы просто разговаривали обо всём подряд. Один раз от разговоров о космосе мы как-то перешили к разговору о мире в целом. И о жизни. Разных её сторонах. Тогда он сказал, что всё можно сделать немного лучше. Я тогда не знал, говорил ли он про все стороны или только про некоторые и была ли это просто переделанная фраза о том, что всегда есть, к чему стремиться.

Позже я ещё вспоминал тот момент, когда услышал похожую фразу от другого человека.

Люди, которые нужны миру…

* * *

 

Что же происходит?

Я не могу его слушать. Я не могу себя слушать. Я молчу, но не могу заткнуть свой собственный голос.

 _Потому что это правда. Он бы согласился_. _Люди не убивают тех, кого любят._

Кенни. Я люблю Кенни. И я прекрасно знаю это. И он знает это. Мне всё равно, знают ли об этом остальные – всё равно, будет ли знать об этом весь мир или нет. Для меня важным является лишь то, что он знает. И не забудет об этом. Кенни всегда будет знать это. Ведь правда?

* * *

 

_3 февраля 2014 года._

Не смотри на меня, Кенни. Пожалуйста, не смотри.

Если бы только можно было просто закрыть глаза. Закрыть глаза и знать, что всё как-нибудь решится.

Я никогда не был так труслив. Никогда не убегал от проблем и уж точно не мечтал о том, чтобы всё всегда решалось само. Но в этот раз всё не так. В этот раз я должен найти в себе это.

Всё будет хорошо.

Подними руку.

Это ещё не конец.

Открой глаза. Ты должен.

Всю жизнь следовал лишь своим правилам. Не позволял себя использовать. Я старался жить так, чтобы оставаться свободным. Даже если это казалось невозможным. Особенно если это казалось невозможным. После моего присоединения.

Руку выше. Не сводить взгляда с голубых глаз.

И всё же я никогда не прогибался. Никогда.

Я спустил курок.

* * *

 

_6 февраля 2014 года._

Бойетт передал доказательство. Фотографию. В ту ночь он ждал снаружи. В отличие меня, Трент тогда дрожал от предвкушения. Этот ублюдок испытывал трепет от подобного рода ситуаций. Я имел неприятность познакомиться с ним пару лет назад. Он успел два раза побывать в колонии для несовершеннолетних и, кажется, расстался там со всякой надеждой восстановить разум. Хотя я слышал, что с катушек он съехал ещё до второй отсидки.

Мне пришлось снова пойти туда. В это чёртово место с вечно весёлыми лицами клиентов, с кабинетом на втором этаже, в котором стоит большой стол, а за ним сидит он. Тот человек, который ведёт свою игру.

Сначала я боялся, что не выдержу. Но опустошение делает удивительные вещи.

Мы с Трентом вышли в одно время и какое-то время он шёл рядом со мной, хотя я бы предпочёл, чтобы этот урод свернул в какой-нибудь переулок и сдох там от стаи собак или ещё кого. Но он всё ещё радовался событиям той ночи и помирать в скором времени явно не собирался. Его мой недовольный вид забавлял, о чём Бойетт решил, конечно, сказать вслух. И заодно обо всём сразу.

– Какая же ты всё-таки размазня, Такер.

– Заткнись, Трент.

– Столько не мог пристрелить этого жалкого мальчишку.

– Заткнись. – Процедил сквозь сжатые зубы, он знал, что это было предупреждение.

– Он же как грязный дворовый щенок, такой...

– Заткнись! Заткнись, мудак! – Я сжал воротник его толстовки и тряхнул со всей силы. Уже собирался ударить его, освободив одну руку, но Трент вдруг вместо того, чтобы защищаться, поднял руки, издевательски усмехаясь.

– Да ладно тебе, понял, понял.

Всё с тем же выражением он выдержал мой взгляд, полный злобы и какого-то бессильного отчаяния, которое я поспешил скрыть. Я отпустил его и быстро отвернулся, вдруг почувствовав себя жалким.

– А всё-таки интересно, кто оказался Мистерионом, – задумчиво начал Трент, когда мы пошли дальше, – всегда его ненавидел.

– Мистериона?

– Кенни.

Удивлённый, я резко повернул голову и вопросительно посмотрел на него.

– Что? Почему?

– Скажем так, старые счёты.

– У тебя с Кенни? Да что у вас вообще могло быть общего?

– Этот урод и его ублюдочные друзья засадили меня в тюрьму. Ну, точнее сделали так, что я туда попал. По их вине. За их промашку.

Я молчал, не зная, что сказать. И что об этом думать.

– За что? – Только и спросил я.

– Это неважно. Главное, что, в итоге, меня посадили.

– Как?

– Как посадили? Да просто эти уроды сказали копам все впятером, что это я. Конечно, им поверили.

– Впятером?

– Четверо идиотов сказали, и их пятый сопливый дружок Баттерс всё подтвердил. Ненавижу. Даже жаль, что тебе приказали это сделать. Как бы я сам с удовольствием его…

Я вздрогнул и почувствовал, как по телу ледяной волной пробежали мурашки. Я не хотел даже думать о том, что бы с ним сделал Трент. Я не хотел думать о том, что _я_ сделал с ним.

Бойетт, видимо, заметив моё убитое выражение лица, сказал:

– Господи, Такер, хватит уже быть таким ранимым. – В ответ на это он получил сердитый взгляд, после чего, сложив дважды два, с каким-то обыденным любопытством спросил: – Ты хорошо их знаешь? Дружишь с ними?

Забавно, как он решил спросить про всю компанию, а не только про Кенни.

– Мы одноклассники.

– О, вот как. Одноклассники, значит…

Я боковым зрением посмотрел на него, но, казалось, Трент не собирался продолжать этот разговор. Как и я.

К счастью, скоро наши пути разошлись и каждый пошёл своей дорогой. Бойетт лишь махнул рукой на прощание, я же просто свернул на свою улицу, не обратив на него внимания, с бессмысленной надеждой, что в скором времени мне не придётся видеть его лицо.

* * *

 

_6 февраля 2014 года._

Снова наедине с собой. Там, где застыл.

А ведь Трент был прав. Слабак, какой же я слабак... Я мог не делать этого - я мог что-нибудь придумать. Или нет. Я мог хотя бы попробовать. Но я выбрал самый лёгкий путь среди множества сложных. Я сделал это ещё тогда, несколько лет назад, когда пришёл к ним. И теперь я сделал это снова. Я сделал ставку на бессмертие Кенни. Бессмертие, в срок годности которого не верю.

И ведь оно способно всё перевернуть для тех, кто не запоминает. Но для этого мне и нужен был Трент. Он тогда ждал с фотоаппаратом наготове. Как же мерзко. Этого требовали обстоятельства и человек, по мановению руки которого я пошёл в тот дом вслед за Кенни. Хотел убедиться в том, что я это сделаю. И я сделал так, как он хотел. Этот человек всегда любил такое. Для него это всё такое развлечение, шоу, показатель важности. Извращённое осознание собственного превосходства и власти. Ублюдок.

И я могу только повторять про себя слова, застывшие на губах, но не сказанные вслух.

Вернись.

Как делаешь всегда.

Вечно улыбаешься и говоришь, что всё хорошо, что нет ничего во всём этом страшного, а потом дрожишь ночью во сне. Но всегда возвращаешься.

Я посмотрел в окно как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как последние лучи солнца медленно растворяются, и сумерки уступают место вечеру. День тихо умирал, обещая вернуться. Медленно надвигающаяся ночь будто шептала о перерождении, дразня мысли и унося их прочь, приковывая к себе взгляд – к темнеющему небу, которое в тот момент вдруг показалось живым.

Шёпот засыпающего мира вдруг оказался более действенным, чем любые мысли.

В этом мире полном тихого обещания жизни я услышал глухой стук.


	10. Мы и они. Нас и их.

_Pink Floyd – Us and Them_

**Кенни (** **POV)**

_Ты знаешь, сколько едет нас по призрачной дороге?_

 

Здравствуй, Тишина. Давно тебя не было, вечная спутница Смерти. Ты, вечно доделывающая её работу, заворачивающая мертвеца в своё одеяло, скрывающая его от мира. Ты не поёшь и не смеёшься, хотя кто знает, от чего шевелятся твои беззвучные губы. Встречи с тобой всегда короткие. Я помню лишь начало – ускользающий миг перед тем, как ты заслоняешь всё собой.

Порой мне кажется, что тишины я боюсь сильнее смерти. Этот страх уходит лишь с первыми звуками. А до этого, время до пробуждения…

В такие моменты ты не можешь думать. Тебя просто нет. Нет спокойствия, нет умиротворения. Нет привкуса каких-либо эмоций. Живой разум никогда не примет подобную мысль. Каждый раз, когда я просыпаюсь, я не могу вспомнить, что именно было между "концом" моей жизни и пробуждением. Это просто как сон, которого не помнишь. И я также не могу представить, что меня нет – не могу почувствовать, что меня и правда не было. Я помню что-либо, только если попадаю в ад или рай. Однако я точно знаю, что не всегда оказываюсь в одном из них. Иногда меня просто нет. Возможно, даже ад и рай являются лишь частями повторяющегося сна, вступающего в силу при новой волне жизни.

Есть кое-что, что не меняется. Кое-что, что я всегда помню и пытаюсь забыть, когда воскресаю: в конце всегда неизменной остаётся лишь оглушающая тишина.

 

С шумом втягиваю воздух и только после медленного выдоха открываю глаза. В комнате темно, но не как ночью, скорее, как при пасмурной погоде или надвигающихся сумерках. Моргаю несколько раз, пытаясь сориентироваться в пространстве и времени. В итоге, прихожу к выводу, что уже начал своё наступление вечер. В этот раз я долго спал. Зябко поёживаясь, пытаюсь завернуться в тонкое одеяло и хотя бы немного согреться. Трещины у окна явно не способствуют сдерживанию холодного воздуха за пределами комнаты. Пару минут я просто лежу и пялюсь на них, размышляя, что же дальше делать. Мысли только начали проясняться. Страх, какой бывает после смерти и тишины, уже отступил.

Нехотя вытаскиваю из своего одеяльного кокона руку и шарю вокруг в поисках телефона. Нахожу его на полу около матраса и с недоверием смотрю на экран, вспыхнувший ярким светом.

 

_6 февраля 2014 года._

 

Последний раз я видел другое число и тогда была ещё ночь.

Я умер и исчез на три дня. Три…

Воспоминание о последних минутах жизни проходит сквозь меня внезапным холодом, заставляет содрогнуться и упасть обратно головой на подушку. Конечно, я уже это помнил. Но не вспоминал со всеми подробностями. Я внезапно чувствую себя уставшим, хотя и был совсем недавно заново рождён и проспал весь день. Вдруг понимаю, что при этом не могу больше спать. Снова засыпать после смерти не охота: немного страшно и возникает желание поскорее выбраться из постели. Что я и делаю. И я знаю, куда мне идти.

Крэйг. После такого ухода я оставил его на три дня. Человека, верящего во все мои смерти, скорбящего после каждой из них. Того, кто ненавидит всё, что может стать причиной моей смерти. И того, кто ей, в итоге, стал.

И хотя я верю – знаю, – что это не он, Крэйг всё равно будет винить себя. А эти Такеры… все до одного упрямые до ужаса.

Прохожу мимо комнаты Карен, по пути выкрикивая быстрое приветствие. Получаю «доброе утро» в ответ и от неё, и от Кевина, хотя уже вечер. Никто не задаёт вопросов, когда я натягиваю парку и выхожу из дома.

На улице я ненадолго останавливаюсь. Потемневшее небо и вечерний воздух встречают меня, приветствуя в уже уходящем дне и в новой жизни, тихонько усмехаясь над моим долгим сном. Но это ничего, в феврале вечер быстрее пожирает дневной свет, так что его всё равно легко пропустить. Думая об этом, я невольно улыбаюсь и начинаю уверенно идти по уже давно знакомому маршруту.

* * *

 

Я не могу описать реакцию Крэйга, когда я вернулся. Он начал тихо плакать, крепко обнял меня и очень долго не хотел отпускать. Зарывшись мне в волосы, сквозь еле слышные всхлипы бесконечно выдавливал извинения, превратившиеся вскоре в кашу. Сказал, что никогда не отпустит – это я точно услышал и на мгновение даже подумал, что он так и сделает буквально.

Я стоял и, кажется, не знал, что делать. Просто пребывал в таком странном состоянии, – невесомом, как легкий шок. Я мог лишь продолжать одной рукой гладить Крэйга по спине, пока он вздрагивал от каждого нового тихого всхлипа.

Мне так хотелось, чтобы он знал. Знал, что я здесь, что я всё ещё существую в этом мире. И я планирую здесь остаться.

И я ещё долго стоял с ним так, когда он уже успокоился. Он вдыхал запах моих волос – мой запах, – а я слушал, как он дышит. Шумный глубокий вдох и тихий выдох, вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох. Потом я заставил его посмотреть на себя, на своё лицо, пока сам разглядывал его. Синяки под глазами, заметная щетина, глаза уставшие, немного красные, смотрят прямо на меня с перебегающими эмоциями: от сожаления до жадности. Я лишь покачал головой – так не должно быть. Ни сейчас, ни когда-либо ещё.

Мы решили оставить всё на следующий день. Не задумываясь о том, что это такое – «всё», мы послали его к чёрту. Заперлись в комнате Крэйга, спрятались под одеялом и, наконец-то, сделались более соответствующими атмосфере давно уже спящего дома.

Мы тихо перебрасывались редкими словами, не затрагивая никакие темы, не выбирая ни одной, чтобы на ней остаться. Сначала это были наши тихие голоса, потом они превращали слова в шёпот. Я ждал, пока Крэйг заснёт, а он всё смотрел и смотрел на меня. Его глаза слипались, я видел, как сон пытается забрать его, но этот идиот упорно сопротивлялся. Ему не требовалось лишнее заверение того, что я останусь, но он его хотел, явно или нет.  Он держал меня в руках и боялся, что я вдруг ускользну, как песок сквозь пальцы. Мне эта мысль не нравилась. И вообще эти сомнения мне не нравились. Я не выдержал и зашипел на него, чтобы он расслабился и поспал, наконец. Я мог поклясться, что этот упёртый осёл еле заметно улыбнулся, хоть мне это и могло показаться в темноте, особенно когда мои глаза были где-то на уровне кончика его носа и слишком близко. В конце концов, Крэйг позволил себе уснуть.

Я ещё лежал какое-то время и думал о том, как вернулся и как он меня встретил, о том, как мы лежали и как сначала умудрялись говорить, не затевая разговора. И мне почему-то самому захотелось немного поплакать. Я сам не знал, почему, но я почувствовал что-то, от чего заслезились глаза. Но это не было плохим чувством. Скорее наоборот. Всё вдруг стало хорошо. И плевать, что впереди нас ждёт совсем другое «всё», с которым надо разделаться. Дело, с которым нужно покончить, – тогда я ни о чём этом не думал. Тогда мне было слишком хорошо, чтобы об этом думать. Я понял, что перестал бояться, и вскоре сон забрал меня, как и Крэйга.

* * *

 

_7 февраля 2014 года._

На плите тихо варится кофе, пропитывая своим ароматом всю кухню, прилипая запахом к одежде и волосам. Рядом на столешнице стоят две пустые плошки и почти пустая упаковка хлопьев. Временами пробиваясь из-за облаков, солнечные лучи освещают кухню, в которой мы засели, забыв про уроки и подготовку к выпускным экзаменам.

Крэйг стоит, облокотившись спиной о столешницу, и, сложив руки на груди, задумчиво смотрит, как я поглощаю горячий шоколад, который мы нагло стащили из запасов его сестры. Я предлагал ему шоколад, но он сказал, что сегодня ему обязательно нужен кофе, чтобы быть похожим на человека. Особенно учитывая то, что если у Руби не останется пакетиков с её любимым растворимым горячим шоколадом, она как раз-таки перестанет быть похожей на человека и превратится в монстра. Сестра Крэйга, в общем-то, не жадная, но всё же вредничает иногда, чтоб совсем не обнаглели.

Сейчас Крэйг и правда больше смахивает на человека, чем вчера. Круги под глазами стали почти незаметными, щетина исчезла после утреннего бритья и весь он кажется более свежим после чуть ли не получасового душа. Я не думаю, что ему особо нужен кофе, чтобы как-то ещё проснуться, но тот, кто знаком с его друзьями, вряд ли удивится такому выбору напитка – как-никак Твик любит наливать всем (а также дарить, внезапно отдавать просто так пакетами, просто предлагать и рекламировать) кофе. Я удивлён тому, что он ещё не успел крепко и окончательно подсадить на эту хрень Крэйга, Клайда, Токена и Джимми. Когда я заглядываю к нему, он всегда предлагает мне бесплатную чашечку кофе, один раз даже и правда на какой-то праздник пакет с зёрнами подарил. Я, правда, не так высоко это оценил и отдал родителям, используя несколько зёрен только как подобие ароматизатора, хоть и улыбнулся. Твику про отсутствие особо любви к кофе не рассказал, чтобы не расстраивать, в конце концов, подарок получить было приятно.

Мне нравится запах кофе, но пить его, особенно не разбавляя, я просто не могу. Поэтому, когда Такер наливает себе в чашку эту тёмную жидкость и поворачивается обратно ко мне, я демонстративно морщу нос. Его это забавляет, и он усмехается.

После этого, однако, мы оба молчим.

Вот и настал этот момент. Самое время обсудить неприятные вопросы, порыться в шкафах – своих и чужих, выложить все карты на стол. Момент настал, а мы всё ещё его откладываем. Молчанием. Мне больше хочется вернуться к нелепым мыслям о подарках Твика и невкусном кофе, и одновременно я понимаю, что надо разобраться со всем, что мы натворили.

– Итак… – неуверенно начинаю я и останавливаюсь в нерешительности.

– Итак. – Немного отрешённо копирует Крэйг.

И я не знаю, что сказать. Поднимаю на него взгляд и осознаю, что Такер испытывает те же проблемы. Что говорить и как начать, и что же мы хотим узнать.

Вот оно, это «всё». Не вмещается в пару фраз. Нужно аккуратнее, по порядку. И как бы об этом спросить?

Я вздыхаю, внимательно смотрю на Такера, который в этот момент, наконец, отрывает взгляд от ножки стола и переводит его на моё лицо. В итоге, я пытаюсь снова:

– С чего всё это началось?

На этот раз у меня получается.

* * *

 

Он рассказал мне всё. Я бы не сказал, что этот рассказ был слишком длинным, но в нём было так много всего.  Крэйг говорил о том, о чём говорить не любил. Задавал вопросы, которые не любил и не хотел задавать раньше. Слушал мою историю, не особо скрывая расстройства. Мы оба проглатывали горечь, нам обоим было обидно то ли за нас, то ли ещё за что-то, что мне не под силу описать или представить.

Крэйг так и не сдвинулся с места. Всё это время он стоял около столешницы, делая редкие глотки кофе. Я всё так же сидел за столом с уже пустой и остывшей кружкой в руках.

Мы молча договорились не перебивать друг друга лишними комментариями, хотя при упоминании Трента Бойетта я не сдержал удивлённого вздоха. Но тогда было не время для вопросов. Под конец своего рассказа, в котором последняя часть была посвящена красочной сцене в недостроенном доме с моим участием, Крэйг опустил голову и долго смотрел на свои руки, державшие чашку. Присмотревшись, я понял, что его руки свела еле заметная мелкая дрожь.

Он не мог снова заставить себя посмотреть мне в глаза, пока я не сказал ему сделать это. После этого, не отрывая от него своего взгляда, я начал медленно рассказывать свою историю. Детские игры в героев, которые никогда не были играми, использование собственной неокончательной смерти, сотрудничество с полицией, подобие дружбы с Беном – на этом моменте я задержался, потому что хотел, чтобы Крэйг знал о том, каким был Бен, чтобы он познакомился с ним через мои слова, – и, наконец, то, как я вляпался конкретно в это дело. Я рассказал о своих подозрениях, о слепых и глухих ко всему жителях Южного Парка, о том, как в один момент стоял в комнате мёртвой девушки по имени Дженни Майерс, с которой Крэйг был знаком; как вместе с Беном приезжал на место смерти Джона – я даже признался, что не выдержал тогда и Крэйг кивнул, всё ещё помня тот телефонный звонок одной декабрьской ночью. Я рассказал о семье Дуглас и об их связях со всеми остальными, о том, как невольно сравнивал их с самим собой и Карен, о Чейсе, напомнившим мне Клайда. У меня было ощущение, будто я представлял Такеру всех покойников, хотя как минимум двух он знал куда лучше меня. Мне не пришлось говорить о том, как именно закончил Бен – он уже знал об этом. Однако, были вещи, которые я должен был сказать, даже если ему про них было уже давно известно. Например, про то, что я знал, что случится в том недостроенном доме. Про то, что я именно ради этого туда и пошёл. Я пытался убедить его, что он ни в чём не виноват и что я сам загнал себя туда, но, как я и думал, Крэйг начал упрямиться и винить себя – его самобичеванию слова не требовались. Прежде чем он мог бы вывалить новую порцию извинений, я решил снова рассказать ему о Мистерионе. О том, как он был символом, как боролся за то, что считал справедливостью, за всех, кто ему дорог. О том, как я не мог перестать быть им, когда всё пошло к чертям.

После того, как я закончил, Крэйг долго смотрел на меня. Я в тот момент лишь в очередной раз думал о том, куда всё зашло. Смотрел на свои руки, пытаясь сосредоточиться на том, что происходило здесь и сейчас.

Какую же цель я всё-таки преследовал?

Этот мысленный вопрос казался особенно трудным, заданный в полной тишине.

– Какой же ты идиот, – вдруг сказал Крэйг, отставляя свою чашку в сторону и выпрямляясь. В его голосе не было злости или раздражения, отчаяния или ужаса. После наших сегодняшних разговоров он казался неожиданно мягким.

Я моментально поднял голову и взглянул на него.

Это выражение. Здесь и сейчас.

Скрип резко отодвинутого стула, быстрые шаги.

Я сделал столько глупостей. Я мог упустить всё это. Я же обещал быть осторожным.

Близко. Совсем близко. Крэйг.

Я отчаянно целовал его обветренные губы, сжимая в кулаках ткань синей толстовки, словно боялся, что если отпущу его хоть на мгновение, то сразу потеряю. Мне было страшно. Я не хотел открывать глаза, потому что знал, что тогда придётся думать о следующем шаге. А мне пока что хотелось остаться здесь.

– Идиот, – говорил Крэйг, отвечая на мои поцелуи и прижимая меня к себе за талию.

Я не знаю, сколько мы так стояли. Минуту, пять, тридцать.

В конце концов, к моему сожалению, нам пришлось покинуть этот момент. Сколько бы я ни сделал отчаянных попыток в нём остаться, время продолжало неумолимо течь дальше.

– Что же нам теперь делать? – Отрешённо спросил Такер, не обращаясь ни ко мне, ни к себе. Его руки всё ещё покоились на моей талии, а взгляд блуждал по кухне, не останавливаясь на чём-то одном.

– Я должен довести это дело до конца. – Я говорил тихо, будто боялся, что кто-то услышит, хоть мы и были одни. – Мы не можем это так оставить.

Крэйг лишь кивнул, не смотря на меня. Ему всё это не нравилось, но он всё равно был согласен со мной. Не сказал бы, что у него вообще был выбор.

– Я думал как-то вывести полицию на этого человека, но у меня нет доказательств. И если даже ты говоришь, что ничего о нём не знаешь… – Я замолчал, обдумывая возможные варианты и рассчитывая шансы на удачный исход. – И ты говоришь, что у них есть Трент…

– Трент – трусливый пёс. Он верен слову и делу, если в этом есть личная выгода для него. – Такер сморщил нос, с явным презрением говоря о Бойетте, – Он сидит на хорошем месте и ему незачем его покидать. Он может укусить руку того, кто его кормит, если найдётся другая получше. Которой у нас, к слову, нет. Но я не могу с уверенностью утверждать, что он обязательно сделал бы что-то подобное. В конце концов, Трент Бойетт – полный псих.

– Знаю. Детство у него не удалось.

– Да, он говорил об этом. – Крэйг вдруг внимательно посмотрел на меня. Мне показалось, что он хотел спросить о чём-то, но вместо этого продолжил: – Кто знает, что этот ублюдок может сделать на самом деле. Ему многое известно, но если хочешь использовать его, как ниточку, нужно очень сильно постараться, чтобы загнать его в угол. В ином случае всё будет очень плохо.

 – У нас не особо много времени.

– Знаю. Поэтому придётся придумать что-нибудь побыстрее. Боюсь, нам придётся обойтись без гениальных планов.

Я мрачно усмехнулся. Если подумать, у нас никогда не было гениальных планов. Только гениальные глупости.

Мы оба услышали щелчок открываемой двери, донёсшийся из прихожей.

– Принеси кружку, – сказал Крэйг, выпуская меня из кольца своих рук и поворачиваясь к раковине, в которой скоро оказались остатки недопитого кофе.

– Ты знаешь, где он живёт? – Спросил я, пока смотрел, как он мыл посуду.

– Каждую ночь к нему хожу. – К кому-то начал возвращаться сарказм. – Знаю. Приблизительно.

– Кажется, придётся действовать по старинке.

Крэйг посмотрел на меня с вопросительно поднятой бровью, но уже через пару секунд на кухне появилась его сестра и я начал болтать с ней, отражая едкие замечания по поводу того, какие мы раздолбаи и прогульщики и чем именно, по её мнению, мы занимаемся вместо школы (на этом моменте, однако, Крэйг в своём прямолинейном стиле попросил её заткнуться).

* * *

 

Мы открыли окно и оба чуть ли не легли на подоконник, высовывая руки наружу. На улице уже было темно и тихо, люди давно попрятались по своим домам.

– Будешь? – Спросил Крэйг, протягивая сигарету. Лучше было бы выйти на улицу, но нам не хотелось беспокоить остальных Такеров своими вылазками. К тому же, почему-то идея покидать дом казалась не самой разумной.

– Сейчас бы чего-нибудь потяжелее, – сказал я уже с сигаретой в зубах, пока он пытался зажечь её.

– Не дёргайся, – Крэйг усмехнулся и вскоре, после удачной попытки, спрятал зажигалку в карман джинсов.

Он посмотрел на улицу, затягиваясь собственной сигаретой. Крэйг любил смотреть на ночное небо. Мне всегда казалось, что оно его успокаивало и захватывало. В этом мы были похожи. В остальном, он знал намного больше меня о том, что находилось за пределами нашей планеты. Он восхищался всем этим, а я – им и его спокойными рассказами о вселенной.

– Я всё спросить хотел, – задумчиво начал Такер, – что вы такого сделали, что Трента посадили в тюрьму? Он довольно сильно тебя ненавидит.

– Лучше не спрашивай.

Мне показалось, что я покраснел. Щёки вдруг стали теплеть. Я очень редко говорю это, но мне было стыдно. Причина того пожара, инвалидности бедной воспитательницы и потерянного детства Бойетта была настолько нелепой и глупой, что даже мне было стыдно рассказывать о чём-то таком.

Я поймал на себе заинтересованный взгляд Крэйга и покраснел ещё больше.

– Что я вижу. Неужели Кенни Маккормик смущается? Это что, было настолько ужасно?

– Да. То есть нет. То есть да. Блин. – Я затянулся и свободной рукой провёл по волосам в надежде собраться с мыслями и рассказать об этом так, чтобы не возникло желания провалиться сквозь землю. Крэйг молчал, но у этого парня всегда была способность делать тишину выразительнее слов. – Мы играли. И мы попросили его – Трента – поджечь кое-что. Он тогда, в общем-то, нередко что-то такое делал. Мы думали, что успеем потушить огонь вовремя, но переоценили свои силы. Пожар был тот ещё… Потом мы просто сказали, что это сделал Трент и всё.

– И всё?

– Да. Его забрали полицейские и следующие несколько лет он провёл в колонии для несовершеннолетних. Тогда пострадал кое-кто. Потом Трент вернулся, хотел отомстить за отнятое у него детство, но всё опять сложилось так, что его увезли в колонию. Такая вот история.

– Ну вы и придурки.

– Мы были маленькими глупыми детьми.

– Вы всегда творили что-то такое. Если бы Бойетт не был таким идиотом, я бы, может, даже пожалел его.

– Я не удивлён тем, что он меня ненавидит. Скорее я удивлён тем, что не слышал про его освобождение и что он не попытался отомстить снова. В любом случае, у него уже был шанс удовлетвориться. – Я сказал это, не подумав о том, что, возможно, пока что при Крэйге такие высказывания следует держать при себе. Чтобы стереть мгновенно появившуюся кислую мину с его лица, я легонько дал коленкой ему под зад, сразу получив взгляд полный недовольства в ответ. – Не делай такое лицо. И вообще, ты сейчас пальцы обожжёшь. У тебя сигарета догорела почти.

Он потушил несчастную сигарету, ткнув её в раму окна пару раз, после чего выкинул прямо на улицу и снова уставился куда-то в ночное небо. Будто там можно было найти ответы на вопросы, какими бы они ни были там, в его голове. Возможно, они могли быть спрятаны в далёких звёздах или среди них. Я бы хотел знать, как Такер смотрит на такую возможность. Я бы хотел знать, что он видит, просто глядя туда.

– Эй, Крэйг, сколько созвездий ты видишь сейчас?

* * *

 

_9 февраля 2014 года._

Тихо, тихо. По минутам. Отсчитывай шаги. Крадись во тьме, которой доверяешь.

Немного непривычно полагаться лишь на темноту. Капюшон был бы кстати. Но сегодня я Кенни. Просто Кенни – без Мистериона, без накидки, без капюшона и маски. Я остаюсь самим собой, хоть и иду сквозь ночной город, преследуя цели Мистериона.

Сегодня я не один. Я бы никогда не мог снова надеть костюм, зная, что он увидит. Крэйг никогда не сможет забыть. Для него Мистерион – далеко не символ борьбы за справедливость. Скорее жертва. Хотя костюм с собой я всё-таки взял.

Сегодня мы идём вдвоём. Настоящие. Открытые. Мы выпотрошили шкафы и выгребли все скелеты по косточкам каждый. Думаю, это правильно. Но теперь и от косточек надо избавиться, нельзя просто снова убрать их подальше и забыть.  

Я нервничаю сильнее обычного. Мне по-настоящему страшно. Я очень боюсь, что у нас ничего не получится. В конце концов, что могут сделать двое мальчишек?

Мне страшно из-за того, что я не один. Для кого-то это может звучать парадоксально. Однако, когда ты знаешь, что произойдёт в случае провала… Если всё пойдёт не так, как мы запланировали, я могу лишиться Крэйга. Моя жизнь и моя смерть – об этом можно не думать, но его жизнь – совсем другой вопрос. Но одного бы он меня не пустил.

Крэйга подпитывает ненависть. Есть люди, от которых она так и исходит жаркими потоками, громкими словами, выразительными жестами, а есть те, у кого она тихо подогревается в глазах, как на угольках, обманчиво гаснущих, – те, у кого её полно, и она медленно закипает внутри, как в чайнике, с которого упорно не хотят снимать крышку. И ты можешь почувствовать эту ненависть, лишь стоя совсем близко. И на мой взгляд, она куда опаснее той, что заявляет о себе громче и чаще.

Она делает его уверенным. Будто он только и ждал момента, когда кто-то хотя бы как-то предложит ему оборвать поводок, на который он так неудачно себя посадил когда-то.

Меня это немного пугает потому, что он не боится неудачи так, как боюсь её я.

Мы идём переулками, подальше от главной улицы, но не вжимаясь в стены домов. Нам не нужно скрываться, но и на виду у всех быть не следует.

Нужный дом мы находим сразу. Оказывается, Бойетт живёт через участок от бывшего парня мистера Гаррисона. Дом у него довольно обычный: одноэтажный, серо-болотного цвета с чуть облупившейся около входной двери краской, даже ковёр перед дверью есть, хоть и ободран похуже любой бездомной кошки.  Мусорное ведро наполнено под завязку пустыми банками из-под пива и кто знает какого ещё пойла. В окне виден тусклый голубой свет – видимо, включён телевизор. Это говорит нам о том, что хозяин находится в доме. Отсутствие криков или иного рода хора голосов означает, что он один, как и ожидалось. Крэйг говорил, что Трент по выходным обычно не упускает случая напиться в баре, как последняя скотина, имея большую скидку, как владелец клубной карты. И по субботам, и по воскресеньям. Сегодня как раз воскресенье. Поздний вечер перед началом очередной недели. Удобно выбранное время.

Мы какое-то время просто смотрим на этот дом и не двигаемся, пока я не замечаю, что снова вцепился в рукав Крэйга в районе локтя, будто останавливая его. Такер молча смотрит на меня, когда я расцепляю пальцы и встречаюсь с ним взглядом.

– Как зайдём? – Шепчу, хотя могу позволить себе говорить нормально.

– Как все люди. – Спокойно отвечает Крэйг и, на мгновение сжав моё плечо, подходит ко входной двери.

Кажется, у меня в горле – комок нервов. Кислый, как лимон. Пытаешься проглотить – избавиться не можешь, а вкус чувствуешь и морщишься от него.

Крэйг стучит в дверь три раза. Уверенно, но тихо. Я стою, хоть и дальше на полшага, но рядом, готовый среагировать в любой момент на признак движения в районе двери. По пути сюда я уже успел пять раз представить, как налечу на того, кто так ненавидел меня в детстве и позднее оказался на фотографиях, ровной стопкой лежащих у меня дома.

Дверь распахивается, и я не успеваю толком увидеть знакомую блондинистую голову, как Крэйг вдруг резко дёргается вперёд, и эта самая голова вновь пропадает в темноте коридора вместе с Такером.

То ли это Крэйг так быстро успел его ударить, то ли это я завис. В любом случае, после нескольких секунд замешательства, я влетаю в дом, захлопывая за собой дверь.

В свете, исходящем от экрана телевизора я вижу своеобразный ком из двух дерущихся тел на полу. Преимущества Трента: груда мышц и неполадки с головой, способные вогнать в состояние аффекта, – а оно является разрушительным. Преимущества Крэйга: трезвость мыслей, какое-никакое умение драться и подпитывающая его эмоция. Мои преимущества, помимо умения воскресать почаще Иисуса: я могу неплохо врезать, если разберусь, кто есть кто, при таком освещении. Но пока что я ни черта не разобрался.

И как так получилось, что я готовился быть тем, кто набросится, а, в итоге, выступаю в роли скромной подмоги?

Я подхожу совсем близко как раз тогда, когда Крэйг делает попытку вскочить на ноги, но Бойетт весьма ловко и резко дёргает его за ворот толстовки, и Такер падает, при этом пытаясь ударить соперника кулаком в живот. Я бешено скачущим взглядом пытаюсь найти какое-нибудь слабое место полулежащего-полусидящего Трента, пока, в итоге, не наступаю ему на ногу – костяшку в районе лодыжки, пытаясь вложить в это движение всю свою силу.  Бойетт воет от боли, пока Такер не наносит ему пару ударов под дых, и тот начинает злобно огрызаться, плюясь и задыхаясь. Он напоминает мне бешеную псину, которую готовятся поймать и усыпить. После ещё нескольких ударов, кажется, мир его мутнеет.

Крэйг, пользуясь ситуацией, сжимает его запястья, кидает быстрый взгляд в мою сторону и спрашивает:

– Есть здесь что-нибудь, чем можно ограничить его движения?

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я его связал?

– А у тебя есть идея получше?

– Кажется, я ему лодыжку сломал.

– И то хорошо… – Он задумчиво смотрит на ноги Трента и на секунду меня прошибает холод от мысли, что он может просто взять и сломать Тренту вторую лодыжку. Он этого, конечно, не сделает, но моё воображение остановить сложно.

– Ох, Крэйги, да ты садист. – Выдаю, пытаясь защитить себя от появившейся в голове картинки.

– Не смей шутить в такой момент. Так есть там что-нибудь?

– Нет. Только пустая бутылка, если хочешь его вырубить.

Крэйг качает головой и пробегает по мне взглядом с головы до ног.

– Иди сюда, – в итоге, говорит он. Когда я подхожу к нему, Такер продолжает: – Снимай ремень. И только попробуй сейчас издать какую-нибудь шутку, честно слово, я…

– Я и не думал. – Вру, попутно делая то, что он сказал. Эта идея нравится мне куда больше, чем родившаяся в моей голове сказка садиста.

Трент, кажется, начинает приходить в себя, что замечаю не только я, так что Крэйг снова бьёт его сразу несколько раз. Очень надеюсь, он не переборщит, а то конец нашему плану. И, возможно, будущему.

Я присаживаюсь на корточки прямо напротив Крэйга и перед прижатыми к полу руками Бойетта.

– Может, следует перевернуть его? – Спрашиваю, пока смотрю на разукрашенное формирующимися синяками лицо Трента, который находится в полуобморочном состоянии.

– Слишком много мороки. Да и в его состоянии это не требуется. Связанных рук хватит. Сделай два оборота вокруг запястий. Только зафиксируй как следует.

– Может, я его подержу, пока ты свяжешь?

– Ты, конечно, прости, Кенни, но твою тощую задницу кто угодно столкнуть может хоть с живота, хоть со спины. Усилий особых не потребуется.

– На мою задницу жаловаться нельзя.

– Я и не жалуюсь, но это факт, который ты и сам знаешь. Затяни потуже.

– Так?

– Да. А теперь отойди немного, мы посадим его куда-нибудь.

– У него там точно нет нигде ножей? – Осторожно спрашиваю, уже когда Такер как-то неловко обхватывает плечо Трента и тащит того за собой.

– Он одет в домашнюю одежду, и он пьян. Разве что он хранит нож в трусах.

– Знаешь, если бы я зашёл в комнату и увидел нас, подумал бы, что плохие ребята тут мы.

– А никто и не говорит, что мы хорошие.

Крэйг кое-как сажает стонущего из-за боли в лодыжке Бойетта в обшарпанное кресло и легонько шлёпает его по щекам, пытаясь привести в чувство. Это занимает больше времени, чем я предполагал.

Приход Трента в себя становится явным, когда тот открывает рот и извергает поток всех известных и неизвестных ругательств. Однако одного вида меня, стоящего перед ним на расстоянии двух метров, видимо, хватает, чтобы протрезветь окончательно. Какое-то время он просто таращится на меня и молчит. В комнате сохраняется удушающая тишина, пока Бойетт не взрывается.

– Ты!.. Ты же умер! Я видел фото! – Брызгая слюной, кричит Трент, смотря на меня огромными глазами.

– Поздравляю, хотя бы одно чудо в этой жизни ты увидел. – Не сдерживаю издевательский комментарий, пропитанный и едкостью, и горечью. Готов поспорить, что на самом деле он видел не только фото, но уже успел забыть об этом.

Крэйг бросает на меня недовольный взгляд, а Бойетт обращается уже к нему:

– Ты ублюдок! Предатель, как ты вообще посмел, говна кусок, вытащить эту крысу из… – Его красочная речь прерывается ударом в бок.

– Заткнись. Что я там сделал – не твоего ума дело. Важно, что собираешься сделать ты. – Крэйг не любить терять время. Он хочет сразу перейти к делу, хотя такой скачок кажется сейчас неуместным и даже немного сбивает меня с толку. В конце концов, я ожидал некоторого, скажем так, неприятного предисловия от нашего временного пленника и уже приготовился к нему.

Бойетт вдруг совсем замолкает и переводит взгляд на меня. Смотрит исподлобья, пока его губы растягиваются в какой-то мрачной усмешке.

– Одноклассники, да, Крэйг? – Он говорит вкрадчивым тоном, не сводя с меня взгляда, что мне совсем не нравится. – Одноклассники? Не смеши меня. Мне всё равно, кого ты трахаешь, Крэйг, но неужели нельзя было выбрать сучку получ… – Мне начинает казаться, что удары в живот, бок или иные части этого района тела являются сегодняшним универсальным способом заткнуть Трента. Крэйг от этого метода, судя по всему, отказываться не собирается.

– Я же сказал тебе заткнуться.

Я просто стою, не двигаясь, наблюдаю за этим не особо клеящимся разговором, не решаясь никак встрять, хотя меня немного удивляет ход мыслей и озарений Трента. Тот, отдышавшись, поднимает голову и снова смотрит на меня, но на этот раз с сомнением и презрением в сощуренных глазах.

– И всё-таки какого чёрта… – Я мысленно поражаюсь скачкам интонаций Бойетта. Он зол, как чёрт, и это видно. Он то кричит, то вопрошает. После этого он поворачивает голову к Крэйгу, стоящему совсем рядом с креслом.  – Если ты знал, что твой любовничек выживет, зачем тогда вообще всё это разыграл? _Тебе-то_ что нужно?

Крэйг убил меня и выиграл время – метафорический мешок времени, без которого умер бы сам, затащив с собой свою семью. Простая истина.

А Трент не понимает, он просто не может понять. Он попал во всю эту компанию путём, отличным от того, по которому пришёл Крэйг. Его всё устраивает и ему хорошо. Он не видит ни ошейника, ни поводка. Трент привык быть чьей-то псиной. Одна рука его кормит, остальные он для неё грызёт. Для этого ублюдка подобное поведение всегда было нормальным.

– То, что не нужно тебе. – Крэйг отвечает прямо, но в то же время своеобразной загадкой, неясной Бойетту. – Но ты поможешь мне это получить.

– С чего ты взял, что я стану помогать тебе и этому выродку с чем бы то ни было? – Трент снова косит взгляд в мою сторону, и я лишь усмехаюсь, в тайне злорадствуя из-за его положения.

– С чего ты взял, что я буду тебя спрашивать?

Только появившаяся на лице Трента усмешка мигом исчезает. Он вдруг снова начинает походить на дворовую псину.

– Ты будешь гнить. Он тебя поймает и посадит в яму, в которой ты сгниёшь! А о твоей шлюшке позаботятся так, чтобы уж точно сдох! – Он повышает голос и скалится, продолжая выплёвывать слова, пока до него, наконец, не доходит, что нам всё равно. Трент успевает заткнуться до того, как ему в этом поможет Крэйг.

– Как давно ты вышел из тюрьмы, Трент? – Я заговариваю впервые с тех пор, как Бойетт очнулся. Тот небось уже и не помнит толком, как мой голос звучал в детстве. Что ж, самое время ему напомнить. Взгляды обоих парней устремляются в мою сторону. Крэйг при этом хмурится – перед этим мы договорились о том, что говорить всё же будет он, но сейчас взять инициативу на себя мне кажется хорошей идей.

– Два года назад. – Сухо отвечает Трент. Он не кричит и кажется внезапно успокоившимся, хоть и не смирившимся со своим положением. Он ещё не проиграл. Но это временно.

– Что же ты на этот раз так тихо вернулся?

– А ты хотел, чтобы я к тебе заглянул на чашечку чая? – Трент огрызается, дёргаясь на месте. Задевая ногу с то ли сломанной, то ли вывихнутой лодыжкой обо что-то, он вдруг резко втягивает в себя воздух и с явным усилием сдерживается, чтобы не крикнуть от боли. Его лицо мгновенно искажается в злой гримасе.

– Да, наверное, было бы просто нелепо снова попасть в тюрьму. – После моих слов Трент вдруг сощуривает глаза, видимо, надеясь, что его взгляд просверлит во мне дырку и я сдохну. Снова. – Но ты можешь…

На этом моменте Трент вдруг поворачивает голову к Крэйгу и прерывает меня, игнорируя моё возмущённое выражение лица.

– Тебе всегда нужно, чтобы кто-то стоял с тобой, да? Где же та размазня Крэйг, которого я видел пару-тройку дней назад? Появился любовничек – сразу осмелел и оборзел?

Он говорит это, но в словах Трента уже нет особой силы. Он всё ещё зол, но кажется, до него начинает доходить смысл моих слов. И он верит им, хотя я-то знаю, что это просто блеф. Я не смог бы затащить его в тюрьму снова.

– Заткнись. – Взгляд Крэйга остаётся на Тренте не более пяти секунд, перемещаясь затем на меня, хотя его следующие слова также предназначены Бойетту, – Ты сделаешь то, что от тебя потребуется. Ты уже пойман, Трент. Ты пойман давно и с тобой легко расстанутся, если оно потребуется. Не делай вид, что не знаешь этого.

 

Какое-то время разговор ещё продолжается, но я уже перехожу к следующей части и не особо слушаю, что именно они там друг другу говорят. Только прерываю через какое-то время, кое-как вставляя фразу в образовавшуюся в разговоре тишину:

– Я попросил их привезти с собой или в отделение врача, а то его нога…

Договаривать мне не нужно, так как все понимают, о чём я.

Я продолжаю сжимать в руках телефон, не веря, что всё прошло так быстро. Всегда так. Ожидаешь чего-то бесконечного, трудного и страшного, и во время действия тебе и правда так кажется, а потом не можешь поверить, что оно на самом деле как-то быстро пронеслось.

Мы ждём какое-то время. Когда я вижу подъезжающую машину, я говорю Крэйгу уходить и накидываю плащ.

Из машины выходят двое – Ейтц и его напарник Митч – и направляются ко входу в дом.

Я зачем-то говорю:

– Всё будет хорошо, Трент.

Надеваю маску как раз тогда, когда полицейские открывают дверь.

* * *

 

_11 февраля 2014 года._

Что вы готовы сделать ради тех, кто вам дорог?

Все мы для кого-то герои.

Но мы всегда должны помнить, что у каждого действия есть последствия. А у последствий есть жертвы.

Был ли героем Эйден, решивший открыть правду и, в итоге, погибший за неё? Затащивший за собой ещё пять человек? Или Дженни - девушка, которая влезла в эту нору и обнаружила там что-то, что не ожидала найти, в итоге, загубившая своё будущее и настоящее - все мечты, все достижения? Можно ли назвать Джона Элмерса невинной жертвой, имеющей свою долю героизма, какую ему бы обязательно приписали романтики? Или назвать героиней Клэр, пытавшуюся помочь своему брату и не покинувшую его до самого конца во всех смыслах? Мог бы Чейс быть героем - тем, кто помогал почти безвозмездно и кто встретил свой конец уже в одиночестве, зная о его близости? Тем, кто сначала потерял кого-то близкого? А как же Бен – полицейский, который всю жизнь пытался бороться за справедливость и не вовремя попался? Который не мог бросить мальчишку одного. Или Крэйг, который просто хотел помочь своей сестре и остальным членам семьи? Был ли я героем, которым так восхищалась Карен?

Смогли ли мы, в итоге, спасти то, за что боролись, чем бы оно ни было?

– Мы просмотрели дневники и списки и сверили их с показаниями Бойетта. – Ейтц говорит спокойно и как-то тихо. Видимо, даже он не может долго оставаться собой после пары загруженных дней.

– Это хорошо.

– Но нам надо будет подождать ещё неделю, пока…

– Ейцт. Что за чушь ты несёшь? Я... чуть умер ради этого!

Я умер ради этого.

– Они умерли ради этого. Они! Шесть невинных людей. Среди них твой друг, ты понимаешь это вообще? Вам нельзя терять неделю.

– Я-то понимаю, но мы должны ещё кое-что уладить. – Он отрывается от бумаг, лежащих на столе, и поднимает на меня свой серьёзный взгляд.

Они все боялись так долго. Они были на крючке. С него нужно слезать осторожно. Я молча киваю, понимая, что не могу ничего требовать. Только ждать и надеяться. Даже стыдно, что сорвался.

– Но мы охватим весь список. Не будем терять времени. – Наконец, мягко прерывает тишину Ейтц.

Я вдруг встаю почти вплотную к его столу и наклоняюсь над разложенными перед сержантом листами и тыкаю в один из них, точно попадая на одну строчку.

– У меня лишь одна просьба. Это имя. Вычеркни его и забудь. Поверь мне, оно здесь лишнее.

Ейтц какое-то время молча смотрит на меня, после чего кивает, опять же, без слов.

– Думаю, самое время мне уйти. – Выпрямляюсь, отступая на шаг и поворачиваясь лицом к двери. – Кстати. Советую вам всё же отпустить Бойетта, ему уже достаточно. Он не представляет никакой угрозы.

– Можно считать его показания платой за свободу. – Снисходительно отвечает Ейтц.

– Я больше не вернусь. Кажется, так я смогу защитить куда больше людей.

– С тобой было приятно работать.

Уже перед самой дверью я поворачиваюсь и последний раз смотрю на него, как Мистерион.

– Сделай всё правильно.

Все те люди из списка сообщников. И тот человек. Он не должен улизнуть за неделю. Мне всё равно, кто он и как выглядит, но его быть не должно ни здесь, ни где-либо ещё, откуда видно небо, землю и людей. У зла нет лица и формы. Оно меняет маски и ты никогда не видишь его рук до тех пор, пока они не смыкаются на твоём горле. Гнаться за одним обличьем, думая, что всё закончится после твоей победы, - это как пытаться поймать бесконечно отдаляющуюся звезду. Но всё равно эти победы важны.

Трент видел одну из масок и даже сам надевал её, хоть и был лишь пешкой. Однако именно пешка, сама того не зная, свергла короля, но привели её к этому сразу несколько фигур. И я, и Крэйг, и Бен, и Чейс, и Клэр, и Эйден, и Джон с Дженни. Все были на поле.

Я успел почувствовать руки на своём горе, пулю, пробивающую сердце, и облегчение от того, что конец был совсем близок. И теперь настало время отложить маску. Сделать то, что все мои друзья сделали ещё давно. Теперь и костюм Мистериона будет оставаться около задней стенки шкафа, пока призрак живого символа будет парить над улицами, шепча о спокойствии и мирном сне по ночам.

– Прощай, Ейтц.

Я выхожу из кабинета в коридор и успеваю услышать его прощание за секунду до того, как закрывается дверь.

 

Через неделю газеты пестрят сообщениями о скандальных новостях. Голоса телевизоров не умолкают, передавая всё то же самое.

Ничто не сможет утешить тех, кто потерял кого-то, но я всё же надеюсь, что им станет легче.

В этот раз во сне я в последний раз взмахиваю на прощанье рукой машине, уносящейся прочь в вечность по призрачной дороге. Всем им.

* * *

 

_23 мая 2014 года._

Мы все вываливаемся из дверей школы и лениво переставляем ноги, пока все идём в сторону остановки, но не к ней – домой мы все обычно ходим пешком ещё со средней школы. Сегодня мы идём всей толпой, то есть не только моя привычная компания в сборе, но и друзья Крэйга, и Венди, идущая под ручку со Стэном. Только Токена нет, он живёт в другой стороне. Все дружно о чём-то беседуют и радуются тому, что сдали очередной экзамен, пока я тихо довольствуюсь тем, что просто иду со всеми ними.

Все вместе. Все смогли дойти до конца школы. Это приятная мысль.

Кто-то говорит о том, в какие университеты будет пытаться попасть, или кем станет. Я уже много раз это слышал и сам говорил о своих планах. Университет бы я не потянул, а вот найти более-менее нормальную по моим стандартам работу смогу. Мы с Крэйгом в этом плане уже всё решили. Он всегда хорошо учился и планировал поступить в университет (без энтузиазма, скорее, просто из-за того, что так делают многие и это как течение жизни). Выбрали город побольше Южного Парка, но всё же не стремящийся становиться мегаполисом. Такер нашёл себе университет по душе (и соответствующим его возможностям). Он будет учиться и подрабатывать, а я – работать полный рабочий день, так что какое-никакое небольшое жильё на двоих мы должны потянуть. Я пытаюсь эта представить уже не первый раз и всё ещё не могу поверить, что картина в моей голове скоро станет реальностью. Из полу мечтательных размышлений меня выводит голос Картмана:

– Крэйг, Крэйг, Крэйг. То, что ты трахаешь моего друга, не делает меня твоим другом.

– Я тебя никогда и не считал своим другом, жиртрест.

– У меня кость широкая.

– То-то у тебя задница такая костлявая.

– Кенни!

– М? – Я не знаю, о чём они говорили до этого, но спрашивать мне лень.

– Твой парень заглядывается на мою задницу!

– Не бойся, Картман, твои кости тебя защитят от любого члена. – Не могу сдержать улыбку, особенно когда Кайл, идущий рядом с возмущающимся Картманом, разражается смехом. Стэн и Венди также смеются, хоть и более тихо. Кажется, Картман сейчас просто задохнётся от возмущения, даже его щёки покраснели. Крэйг, идущий по другую сторону от Эрика, усмехается и выглядит очень довольным.

Пока остальные парни начинают формировать серию шуток про кости и попы, я в который раз радуюсь тому, что всё ещё могу смеяться с ними, и надеюсь, что ещё увижу их после того, как все разъедутся.

Время не стоит на месте. Что-то заканчивается, что-то начинается. Главное – не застрять. Не оставлять лишних хвостов. Возможно, это прозвучит сентиментально, но последний год школы у нас и правда выдался годом окончаний и начинаний. У меня и Крэйга уж точно. Но теперь всё в порядке. Теперь мы готовы.

Мы можем идти дальше. Вперёд в жизнь.

**Author's Note:**

> Я уже выставляла эту работу на паре сайтов, но слишком уж я не люблю пустые профили, так что пусть будет и здесь. х)


End file.
